


【R-刹尼】Another Day Of

by zisnothing



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zisnothing/pseuds/zisnothing
Summary: 写了糕糕提供的纯爱刹尼脑洞！平行世界的理科生刹那和钢琴家尼尔的恋爱故事，有r-18注意！！！以及糕糕画的设定https://m.weibo.cn/1732121850/4511839604664160
Relationships: Setsuna F.Seiei/Neil Dylandy
Kudos: 1





	【R-刹尼】Another Day Of

【刹尼】ANOTHER DAY OF  
*这是一篇关于平行世界的，大学理科生刹那和钢琴家尼尔的故事  
*有限制级描写

*

4月初，首都的火车站，下午5点过一刻，春初的天色还没完全暗下，橘色的霞和紫色的云彩从建筑物的空隙间透出来，夕阳余晖将高楼罩染上一层金红色，远处的道路两边开满樱花。

若隐若现的钢琴声渐渐随风飘近，戴眼镜的准大学生拎着行李往前走两步，火车站前半露天的广场上有一台黑色三角钢琴，他在站内隐约听到的音乐声正是从那里发出。他拎着行李箱走下长长的台阶，在钢琴旁边已经围了好些人，刹那·F·清英对音乐一窍不通，这时大概是被流水般的音色吸引了，他在人群外围停下脚步。

坐在钢琴凳上的是一个穿风衣的年轻的男人，黑色的高领露出喉结以上的一小段皮肤，半长微蜷的栗色头发搭在肩头，侧脸非常很帅气。刹那听不懂他在弹的曲子，只知道很好听。在男人身侧还有一张折叠的广告立牌，大意是某个乐团的宣传，上面有写这周几场演出的时间。

第一曲很欢快地结束，周围响起一阵掌声，年轻男人微笑着，他等掌声渐小，报曲目，“Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence.”前奏细细缓缓的，仍然是刹那没听过的曲子，边上有女孩子小声赞叹着，刹那听不出其中的门道，也不知这曲子的背景，傻站着听到曲终，稍能察觉其中的悲伤与宏大气势。

火车站前过往行人匆忙，伫足听曲也少有听到最后，人群慢慢散了，四周只剩几人，钢琴家站起来对他们稍稍鞠躬，“谢谢。”他转过身，注意到刹那的目光，二人隔着来往的行人相望。春季的风夹着花瓣带着说不清的意味吹过半露天的小广场，他看见钢琴家伸手撩起被吹到眼前的发丝，很礼貌的笑容，刹那只觉得似乎心脏跳得很快。钢琴家向他招手，刹那愣愣地走过去。

大抵因为这座城市有极出名的音乐大学，年轻男人误以为他是音乐生，“要不要一起弹一曲？”

刹那把行李放在一旁，坐到年轻男人的身边，没有他想象中的香水味，唯有淡淡的洗涤剂的气味，他没坦白自己其实不会，“我只学过一点……小星星那种程度的。”

钢琴家的孔雀绿的眼睛注视着他，和常见的西洋人面孔不太一样，更温柔吗、还是其他的什么……身为理科生的刹那无法描述那样的感觉。钢琴家带着笑意对他点点头，一手放在琴键的左端，刹那垂下眼，双手装模作样地立在白键上，他完全不知道弹什么，只盲按了几个音，钢琴家在短暂的停顿后也随着他乱按的音节开始弹奏。

年轻男人一定发现他是外行人了，但并无发笑，而是很认真地与他合奏，刹那本身就只是乱弹，手上随便按着，中间走神时便偷偷抬头看……这才发现钢琴家也正看着他。近距离的对视，他忽然之间觉得他们并非是初遇，似乎曾经见过，也似乎可能是因年轻男人的五官英俊得仿佛明星而让他有了如此错觉。

钢琴家配合的这曲整体效果不算糟，收尾的时候刹那完全停手，年轻男人即兴演奏了一个很华丽的小节。刹那就算不懂乐理也能感受到其中微妙而令人亢奋的音节，钢琴家的手指节分明，肤色非常白，弹得快起来的时候几乎像是魔法，带着轻盈的色彩，曲终时简直让人意犹未尽。

“很好听，”刹那极力想说出赞美之词，这对他贫瘠的词汇库而言有点困难。

年轻的男人没有介意他空洞的感叹词，灵巧的手拿起放在钢琴面板上的手机，“如果方便的话，我们可以加一下line。”

刹那茫然地思考什么是line，当他瞥到钢琴家手机桌面上的小图标才反应过来是自己没有下载的软件，“抱歉……我没有玩这个……”

对方眨了眨眼睛，还以为刹那是不愿意透露联系方式，于是把手机放回去，那只弹琴的漂亮的手从口袋中拿出名片递给他，白色卡纸，镂空的一个纹样，正面有烫银字样‘Celestial Being’，背面是细体的黑字‘洛克昂·史特托拉斯’，接着是联系电话、邮箱和一个地址。

“这个是工作用的名片……不好意思、新印刷的名片找不到了、旧的这个的话…”钢琴家从胸前的口袋中掏出原子笔，他从刹那的手中接回那张名片，签了一个非常优雅的名字及一串数字，“洛克昂是我的以前艺名…现在写的是本名……叫哪个都可以。”他重新把名片放回刹那手中，墨迹飞快地在空气中变干，他名字在白卡上就像一个美丽图案。

“尼尔·狄兰迪。”念出这个名字时，刹那稍有一刻恍惚，但似曾相识的感觉很快被另一种情绪覆盖，他拿不出像样的名片，略微的窘迫感使他不知如何是好，“抱歉，我没有带名片。”黑色钢琴上倒映着他普普通通的戴着眼睛、穿连帽衫的样子，和身旁的年轻男人相比，他只是再普通不过的一个学生。他想，尼尔一定也猜得到他没有名片。

“没关系的，”然而钢琴家还以为他是对陌生人保持警惕，遂也不再问什么，“这样的话，下回有机会见面再说吧。”

尼尔·狄兰迪站起身把一旁的广告牌收起来，再很潇洒地冲刹那摆摆手，就先离开了。

此时天色已黑，广场的大灯逐个亮起，留在原地的准大学生怅然若失看着那个穿风衣的背影。他盯着茫茫人海中的高挑身影，人群像潮水一样渐渐吞噬了钢琴家的轮廓。刹那看着那处、直到彻底寻不到尼尔的轮廓，才愣愣地想起自己也该走了。

但突然，钢琴面板上的一台陌生手机被他注意到——正是尼尔忘带的手机。刹那抓过自己的行李箱，握着那台手机，匆匆沿着钢琴家离开的方向追过去。然而无济于事，尼尔早已离开。

入夜后的天空泛着粉紫色，暖色路灯下车水马龙，空气中只剩喧嚣杂音。

他站在路边扫视人群，注定是不可能找到新认识的那位钢琴家了。

刹那本该把捡来的手机交给车站的失物招领处，但鬼使神差的一念之差下，他拿着尼尔的手机回到宿舍。新生报道注册手续稍微繁琐，加之整理行装，他在宿舍忙忙碌碌到晚上九点多，才恍然想起——该怎么联系对方？打电话也联系不上了。不知道锁屏密码的话连通讯录也看不到，这台手机也未设置紧急联系人。

他想起还有名片、被他郑重夹进钱包中的尼尔的名片。烫银的字迹醒目，刹那一时晕乎乎的，或许是太累还是其他原因，他甚至忘记名片背面是有邮箱地址的，直接就在自己的手机里查询乐团的信息。

浏览器上第一条搜索结果是百科词条，Celesital Being，近几年新成立的人气很高的青年乐团，看词条中标注的地图位置离学校不算远，词条内往下滑动就能看到关于洛克昂的简介。白底的照片，尼尔对着镜头比了一个狙击手势，刹那没想到自己只是看照片也能心跳加速，下方还有关于尼尔的文字简介，但他的心跳得太快了，扫了几眼就不敢再看下去。他偷偷把那张照片保存，之后便决定明天直接去剧场找人。

初来乍到的大学生显然低估了这样一座大都市的人口密集程度。在这样繁荣的市区地段，找人谈何容易，他一连三天都没等到自己想找的人。

学校即将正式上课，刹那本想第四天再没等到就把手机交去车站到失物招领处。世事十之八九不如意，第四日他出门前被舍友叫住，这才想起上午要开全校的新生大会，下午则是院系会议。

待傍晚四点多他从学校出来，又不巧碰到晚高峰堵车，到达剧场时，早已错过散场的时间。

暮色中的双层建筑物孤伶地立在那里，白色的石柱与漆面透着夜晚将至的蓝色调，层高挑高的一楼及大门隐在阴影之中。

他不死心，跑到门前，大门紧闭着，里面没有光线，四周也无乐声，只有街道上汽车鸣笛及发动机杂音……人都已经走光了。刹那知道自己彻底是错过。

口袋里的两部手机沉甸甸的，和他的心脏一样想往下掉，他慢慢走回去，想着还得先到火车站一趟。心里不免自责，那天就应该直接把手机交到火车站的失物招领处，现在一拖再拖，搞不好人家都已经破费买新手机了。

天色尚未全黑，路灯已亮。剧场边有一圈绿地和开花矮灌木及小喷泉环绕，再往外就是人行道和大路，他来时还堵着的路现在看起来通行顺畅。在樱花盛开的路上，只有他一个人在走，前后都空空的，走了几步连车都少了，只剩他和落了一地的花瓣。

胸腹不太舒服，刹那不懂寂寞感，还以为是没吃晚饭的缘故。

快走到十字路口，才终于看到前面有个人影。他踏着落樱又走了几步，忽然发觉这背影非常眼熟。

过于暖色的路灯笼罩下似乎头发颜色不太一样，况且距离也略远，他不敢确定自己有没有认错人，先快跑几步想追上去。快追到时又看前面人行道是绿灯，也不管会不会认错了，赶紧先喊到，“尼尔·狄兰迪！”

他赌对了。

那个人一脸错愕回过头，正如几日前所见，英气而漂亮的五官，刹那喘着气跑到他面前。即使这样橘黄的路灯下，尼尔的皮肤也非常白，带着点他此前以为只有电影角色才会有的艺术气息。刹那从口袋中掏出个东西递给他，“你的——手机——那天、你忘记带走了——”

“啊，”尼尔也没想到自以为弄丢的手机还能再回来，他接过去，惊喜的神色，“真的非常感谢。”

刹那稍喘着气，“不，不用。”

钢琴家面带笑意，“帮了我一个大忙，本来我还以为要找时间去买手机和重办电话卡，没想到啊、竟然还可以再找回来——非常、非常感谢啦。”

刹那这时莫名又不好意思盯着对方眼睛看了，他不知道自己耳朵发红，只是把目光稍微错开，“不用谢。”

尼尔并未发觉他在害羞，“说起来你怎么会在这边……是住附近吗还是……？”

“打车、不是附近。”心脏跳动因跑步而加快，充满力量感地在胸膛中，他都怕尼尔会听到自己的心跳声是这样的快速而大声，某种莫名的紧张让他脸颊发烫。

“从学校那边打车来？”

刹那报上自己所属大学的名字。

二人又简单聊了几句，钢琴家大概还有要办的事，“不好意思、今天时候也不早了…而且我另外有点……总之谢谢你特意来找我，下次如果方便的话，我请你出来吃饭吧。”

大学生点点头，他们在十字路口正准备分开，他终于想起最重要的事情没有说，于是突兀地开口道，“刹那·F·清英——我的名字、上回没有告诉你。”

“刹那、”尼尔侧过头看他，被叫出名字的男生腼腆地露出开心的表情，钢琴家觉得他很趣，“其实你用邮箱联系我也可以的，一直在这里等我很辛苦啊、改天我一定会好好感谢你。”

刹那愣在原地，他忽略了还有这种办法，尴尬地后悔自己没想到更快捷方式。

二人在路灯下就此道别，刹那坐车回学校，尼尔那边则是开车回到公寓里。

夜色中的都市，及樱花路上的巧遇，他们的相识由此正式开端。

或许是樱花飘落的季节氛围太浪漫了，尼尔忽然回想起第一眼看到刹那，中东面孔，诚挚的目光注视着自己，又想到特地来还手机，几乎像是有其他意思那般。不过他立刻嘲笑了自己的假想，对陌生人一见钟情这种戏码未免太不真实……说不定他们能够成为朋友这倒是真的。

刹那也意识到了这点，他发现自己靠近尼尔的时候会有一种说不出的感觉，像是混合了期待感、喜悦感和羞怯感的情愫。从火车站前的初见到他在剧场门口的等待，他尚还不知这就是好感，只是每天入睡前本能地在脑海中一遍遍描摹那个人的脸。

迟缓苏醒的初恋感情还有很长一段时间的生长期。

*

初春的空气夹杂凉意，但是万物复苏的气息是到处都能感受到，落叶树的枝头绿得飞快，冬时暗黄的草地在某次夜雨后重新生长，野花也开始绽放，沉寂的万物悄悄抽芽，时间就在不知不觉中继续往前。

尼尔惦记着找时间请刹那吃饭，但因忙于乐团的排练和工作安排，下班后又被弟弟催出去逛街买衣服，这事暂且被搁置几日。

到他终于有空的这天，在剧场的休息室午休时，正准备问对方晚上有没有时间出来吃饭，就先收到了刹那的短信。尼尔非常意外，因为不管怎么看刹那都不像是会主动提议吃饭的人……他们两次见面，寡言的大学生都只是注视着他而已……甚至目光都比嘴更会说话。

短信的内容是一个地址和时间，完全与本人说话风格相同的简洁明了。

尼尔被这样的短信弄得几乎笑出声，他弟弟刚好在旁边，“怎么了吗？”莱尔凑过来看哥哥的手机，“啊、发件人…刹那……这是哪个女孩子啊？她邀你也太直接了吧。”

“不是女孩子，”尼尔往弟弟头上揉一把，后者嘻嘻哈哈地从哥哥身边溜走。尼尔想了想，先给刹那回复道：

「我有空哦，不过这种时候应该先问问对方有没有时间吧」

他把手机放在旁边，弟弟坐在另一张沙发上偷笑，“哥哥什么时候谈上的？保密得很好嘛，我都没发现。”

“不是你想的那种啦、只是普通朋友——”

手机的振动声打断他的解释，莱尔很愉悦地开始哼歌，尼尔拿起手机，是刹那发来的短信。

「抱歉，我以前都是一个人吃饭，忘记考虑到这点了」

“哥，”莱尔窝在沙发里懒懒散散地喊他，“今天下午的排练你要请假吗？”

“不用吧……”尼尔看看刹那约的时间是晚上六点，“从剧场开车过去很快的。”

弟弟笑得更明显了，“哥哥不回家换身衣服吗？再梳妆打扮一下，我可以帮你做头发的造型，还可以借给你约会专用香水哦～”

“都说了只是普通朋友——”尼尔心想香水太夸张了，不过换身衣服确实可以。他又与刹那聊了几句，这小孩虽然不健谈，但并不让人讨厌，他甚至觉得很好玩。

尼尔·狄兰迪上次谈恋爱是在大学的时候，没两个月就被甩了，对方说他‘比起男朋友更像是家长’，和平分手之后他很长一段时间都忙着专业的事情，一直到现在都是空窗状态。他习惯单身，没多少想谈的欲望，这时被弟弟说了几句却有点胡思乱想。

他都没谈过男朋友，竟然会想如果是刹那的话……也不坏。

下午排练中场休息的时候莱尔又凑过来，尼尔还在和刹那短信聊天，讲的无外乎都是很普通的内容，弟弟在旁边看了几眼，“哥哥晚上要穿哪套？我前几天给你买的那件皮外套刚好这个天气可以穿。”  
“那个啊……”尼尔不忍心说弟弟的品味太风骚，“我可能有点……”

“有点？”莱尔显然知道他想说的话，“你还是别回家换衣服了，穿现在这身礼服也很好，至少比你自己买的毛毛领背心好很多。”

“莱——尔！”他装作生气的样子，弟弟伸手往他头上摸了一把再飞快溜走。

整个下午排练都非常顺利，可能因为对晚上的期待，尼尔的心情特别好，连带着几次都发挥稳定。他高兴得飘飘然而忘记定闹铃，CB的大家又都是沉迷音乐的类型，等到他们最后排练结束时，早就已经超过正常下班的时间，莱尔在一旁幸灾乐祸。

“挺好的，你来不及回家换衣服，”弟弟把他按在休息室的镜子前，“我帮你弄个适合约会的发型。”

尼尔下午排练时顺手把头发都梳起来了，现在放下就略有折痕。他不太在意这种细节，但争不过弟弟。莱尔用卷发棒在哥哥头上折腾十分钟，尽管他自己看不出这和平常有什么区别，不过莱尔评价很完美。

临走前，弟弟还往他手腕上喷了香水。本来就不充裕的时间又变得更紧张，加上晚高峰堵车，一连几个路口都是红灯，尼尔的车子停在斑马线前，计数器显示离绿灯还有三十秒，他给刹那发短信解释自己可能会晚一点。对方飞快地回复他，‘没关系’，他猜测刹那一定是下课了才能回得这么快。

其实刹那不仅放学了，甚至早已提前许多就等在事先预约的包间里。

比约定的时间稍晚几分钟左右，外面隐约传来声音，而后包厢的门被推开，尼尔进来了。

和之前刹那看他穿的两款长风衣完全不同，今天这身是偏休闲风的。内搭黑白竖条圆领，外搭长袖咖色小格纹衬衫，扣子只扣了最后两枚，塞到裤子里的上衣衣摆略跑出来了些，显出随意的气息，他本来身材就高挑，高腰的黑色九分裤更是拉长身材比例。

尼尔毫无自觉，他当然不知道自己这一身有多好看，进包厢看到刹那穿得很正式时，还在后悔自己没有回家换一身。刹那前两次都是穿连帽衫或者工装卫衣，今天居然穿了一件深蓝色的衬衫和白裤子，袖子挽起来露出小臂，有模有样的。

“来晚了、不好意思，”尼尔带着笑意坐到他面前，刹那闻到空气中飘来隐约的橘子和桂花香气。

这个餐厅位于江畔，透过包间的落地窗可以看见江水。二十层的高度看下去颇有遥寂之感，暗紫色的天空笼罩大地，夜色中江水是浓郁的蓝灰色，对岸高楼大厦的灯火在水面的倒影随波变化，地标建筑的高塔也在河的那边，粉红色的人造灯光遥远地闪烁着。尼尔知道刹那一定是认真研究了才会选择这样的位置，不论是餐厅还是包厢都不是随便就能找到这么合适的，他忍不住问了缘由。

“上网查的，”刹那的神情看起来很平淡，语气透出一点点小得意，“顺便问了一下舍友，他刚好和女朋友有来吃过，这个包间就是他推荐的。”

女朋友。

刹那说的没什么问题，但是尼尔几个小时前才被弟弟调侃过，听到这三个字又有些绷不住思绪，赶紧把话题岔开。

他们从专业聊到琐碎的小事，一顿饭吃得非常愉快。

二人也聊各自的家庭背景，尼尔是北爱尔兰人，父母和小妹在爱尔兰生活，他和弟弟本科毕业后出国、应邀加入CB乐团，从那时起开始在这座城市工作。刹那则是在孤儿院长大，高中成绩格外出色，被保送到首都的大学。先前尼尔就猜想他应该是很会读书的类型，只是没想到会是孤儿。不健谈的特质和意外直接的短信似乎很能说明问题，刹那的成长阶段大概缺乏某些必要的催化剂。

尼尔·狄兰迪泛起同情心，正如前女友的评价，‘比起男朋友更像是家长’，如果这时候他和刹那更熟一点的话，大概就会像揉弟弟的头那般把刹那抱过来揉一揉。

饭后，二人意犹未尽。

钢琴家提议带他去剧场看看，刹那自是答应。

小剧场立在夜色中，大门紧闭。和他前几天看到的样子完全一致，停止工作的喷泉池上漂着些许落叶和花瓣，只是今天他身边多了一个人。

尼尔用钥匙打开小门，未亮灯的剧场融化在黑色之中，刹那往前走几步，地毯软软的。

“等我开一下电闸，”尼尔声音在一旁响起，再咔哒几声，白色的灯光就依次亮起。

红布包着的座椅，木质地板，四周也都是木贴面，空气中带着刹那以为是艺术的味道，实际上那是木制品散发的气味。

尼尔让他坐到第一排正中间的位置。

舞台侧摆着白色的三角钢琴，半分钟后，观众席的灯暗下去，光线集中到舞台上，尼尔从幕布后走出来，他站在中央先鞠了一躬，“今晚的特别演出——作为给刹那·F·清英的谢礼，曲目是DAYBREAK’S BELL.”他郑重其事报完曲目，微笑着给了刹那一个wink，“特等席的演奏，平时票的话可是很难买的哦。”

刹那都不知道自己也是带着笑意，他痴痴看着尼尔，几乎是进了时间缝隙中，这个位置能把尼尔的一举一动看得清楚。钢琴家走向白色琴凳，端正地坐着，几秒钟的停顿后，像是有生命的音从指尖流出。先是舒缓的，然后渐快，他不知道如何描述，‘很好听’根本不足以概括此时的感受。

灯光给尼尔的轮廓镶了一层亮边，刹那看到他的指节白得发亮，那如施展魔法般在琴键上跳动的手指、以及他专注的侧脸都笼罩在明亮的光芒中。声音的能量填满整个空间，这和他之前在车站听到的曲子不一样，都很好听，都让他的心脏跳得更快。

偌大的剧场中只有他们二人。

在这音乐流淌的空间里，只有他们二人。

心脏的跳动声同鼓点般与钢琴的声音相合，在最后一个音结束时，他们的目光撞在一起。

无需多言，复杂的情感暂时还缥缈着。

这个夜晚如做梦一样美好，当刹那从小剧场离开，他的心跳仍未平复。他们并肩走到上次分别的十字路口，夜里的街道比那日更安静了。羊蹄甲也开花了，路上粉色和玫红的花瓣交织，空气中弥漫着凉意与植物气息，尼尔身上温柔的香水味也淡淡地。半圆的月挂在天的另一端，垂在十字路口对面的高楼之间，浅色的光芒晕着月色。

红绿灯的倒计时只剩二十秒。

刹那脸上没什么表情，但是心跳快得像是要逃走了，红棕色的眼睛鼓起勇气看着尼尔，他有那么多想说，真正说出口的只有一句话，“下次……还能和你一起吃饭吗？”

红绿灯的倒计时显示十秒。

暖色的路灯下，尼尔也在看着他。钢琴家伸手帮他捻去发间落下的花瓣，矜持中略有试探的意味，他们对视了几秒，都不好意思地移开目光。

在这暧昧的春夜里，尼尔和他说，“随时都可以。”

*

大学一年级的必修课极多，刹那的课表几乎是工作日全满，甚至还有晚课，只有周三周五的晚上和周末有空。

他知道约饭要提前发短信问问对方有没有空，可他就喜欢招呼都不打、直接跑到剧场门口等着。尼尔起先还会说他，后来也就习惯了，安排工作时会特意避开刹那没课的时段。

二人的味蕾都不是精致型的，除去第一次到了很正式的餐厅，接下来都是尼尔开车带他去小馆子。他们相处时总是尼尔话更多，刹那就专注地看着他，偶尔说上几句。但如果聊到专业相关的话，那么二人都不太能听懂对方在说什么——就这样竟也能聊得合拍！

过了两周，樱花绽放的时节结束，剧场外的人行道上只剩羊蹄甲落花，草地更绿了，但是小小的野花不如前些日子那么多了。

刹那开始试着翘掉大课。他和舍友的课表基本相同，沙慈逃课和露易丝约会的时候，刹那就帮他签到，反之亦然。最大的差别只是刹那没谈恋爱。他翘课到图书馆学习，再比正常下课时间稍早去剧场门口等着。

天渐渐更暖，刹那找出去年买的一件蓝底黑色钢琴印花短袖穿着。这衣服他买下纯粹是看在商场促销价格划算的份上，买回来当睡衣穿，但现在从衣柜里翻出来却格外顺眼。他提早几分钟坐在剧场门口的喷泉池边，水面漂着玫红的花瓣，钢琴声朦胧地从剧场紧闭的大门中传来。

他想，什么时候也应该买票去看看。

又过了一阵，音乐的声音结束，大门慢慢地打开，人群一点点涌出来。刹那站着张望，他知道尼尔会从侧门出来。果然，不多时，穿着黑色燕尾服的钢琴家从侧门走出来，正和什么人笑着，看起来非常高兴。刹那也高兴，刚想喊，突然发现尼尔还牵着什么人，居然是一个长相可爱的、怀里抱着大束红玫瑰的女生。

刹那不出声了，他不敢想什么，只悄悄盯着他们看。隔着喷泉、石板路、杜鹃丛、和一树开得极灿烂的羊蹄甲。

阳光斑驳在尼尔肩头，将他发丝都照透了，刹那想大喊他名字，但是声音被堵在喉咙。短短几秒钟的时间，前所未有的恐惧从心底蔓延开。他屏着呼吸、死死盯着那边。

尼尔转过身，大概在说话，女生抿着嘴微笑。

他们十指相扣，实在凑得太近，近到刹那都知道会发生什么——

在这样浪漫的春日的傍晚，夕阳暖暖的余晖映照中，他看见尼尔和女孩接吻。

刹那眼前发黑，心里堵得难受，他都不知道自己是怎么梦游般从剧场打车回到宿舍。今日仿佛是做梦，也可能此前的一切才是梦，他和尼尔吃饭、聊天、散步……尼尔在夜晚的公园教他唱歌…全部都是梦吗？

头一次这么希望能醒来、然后发现其实才凌晨而已、没有什么接吻、没有……

刹那在床边坐了好一会，这不是噩梦，这是现实。实实在在发生的事情。

说不出什么滋味，他茫茫然呆坐到天完全黑下才想起要开灯。但是开灯后刹那也不知到自己要做什么，他随便拿着换洗衣物去浴室里，等半天才想起还没到热水供应的时间段，于是就魂不守舍地洗了冷水澡。他往常这个时间要么在食堂，要么就正在和尼尔吃饭，几乎每天都是固定的时间去洗漱，完全忘记还有热水供应时间段这回事。

洗完躺到床上，外面走廊嬉笑打闹的声音隔着门板钻进来，闹哄哄的。刹那嫌他们吵，便找了耳机堵着，他翻听歌列表，翻来翻去都找不到想听的。他本就不是写作业会听歌的类型，歌单里除去尼尔推荐的、只剩下英语四级听力。刹那心里发闷，随手找了流行电台点进去，结果打开就是一段钢琴前奏——他直接把软件关了。

隔壁宿舍的人在练吉他，弹得断断续续，刹那瞪着天花板，听了几分钟，突然发现隔壁在弹的是那天尼尔在火车站弹的曲子。他控制不住地想，不及尼尔的十分之一。

刹那一想到尼尔，原先还没缓过劲的情绪一下就冒上来了。刹那从小到大都没谈过恋爱，没经历过这种酸涩又发闷的感情，但也隐约察觉到自己对尼尔是什么意思，他想不清楚是不是喜欢，只单纯地觉得先前看的那一幕非常不舒服。

隔壁的吉他声停了半分钟，又响起来，这次大抵是换个人弹了，很流畅，不是刚才那首，可能是最近的流行歌曲。

宿舍门咔哒响起来，沙慈哼着歌进来，他把东西放在桌子上，折腾了一会才发现刹那也在宿舍，“刹那？你怎么已经躺了啊？”他又说，“我可能要接个电话……介意吗？”

“没事。”

沙慈开始和露易丝聊天，刹那就摸索着又把耳机插上，他准备点开四级英语听力的时候，突然发现有未读短信。

是尼尔发来的，一个多小时前。

「你今天没来吗？那我先去吃饭了」

刹那心里堵得慌，也不知道该怎么回复，就把手机放下，先去冲泡面。过了几分钟，又有短信提醒，刹那不想看，于是吃完泡面就胡乱刷牙洗脸重新倒回床上。

他闭上眼，就想起那些飘落的花瓣，想起夜晚无人的剧场，想起尼尔的眼睛，想起他们面对面在小饭馆吃饭，想起许多，最后想起他们才认识不到一个月。

这晚刹那睡得非常不好，做了很多怪梦，凌晨时分浑身冒冷汗惊醒，可能因为睡太早了，醒来之后睡不着。房间另一边传来沙慈的轻鼾声，刹那静静地躺了一会才去摸手机。有很多条未读短信，都是尼尔发来的。

「下周末有空吗？我有多一张票哦，虽然没有预留到特等席的，不过位置也还不错」

「看完有空的话还可以一起去吃晚饭，我想试试看你学校旁边的炸鸡店」

「刹那在忙吗……看到记得回复我哦」

「明天记得回复哦」

没有空，刹那打了几个字，忽然停下，又把字都删了。

他打算问问尼尔是不是有女朋友，然而转念一想这不是明摆着的事情吗，那个暧昧的距离，明目张胆的吻。他和尼尔此前都没聊过关于恋爱的话题，刹那也不明白自己为什么会默认尼尔单身……从正常角度来想，那么优秀又帅气的人肯定不缺女朋友吧。

不是他们凑太近了，刹那意识到，“是我太近了。”

痛快承认这点后，他心口的压抑感只增不减。

他在黑暗中摸索耳机，随机点了某个流行音乐的电台，一首韩文歌，GIVE IT 2 U。刹那脑子里乱如麻，发呆似的看着手机界面，歌词随着旋律往下滚动，是他从来不感兴趣的情歌类型。

‘没有你 我的世界只剩黑白’，歌词的爱意也太夸张了吧，刹那没谈过恋爱，自是不知其中酸楚。他心想这歌词怎么会这么肉麻，但是怔怔地，脸侧的枕头慢慢被洇湿。

窗外淅淅沥沥地下起春雨，渐渐还有雷声轰隆，又不知过了多久，窗帘透出光线，房间不再昏暗，天亮了。

日子照常继续，只不过他不再跑去小剧场找尼尔吃饭了。

他上课回归正轨不在逃课，这样一来，沙慈几乎每天下午都能翘课去和露易丝约会。他看沙慈和露易丝每天都有说不完的话，偶尔也想问问到底恋爱是怎么一回事，但刹那又觉得他和尼尔的情况与沙慈和露易丝完全不同：他和尼尔都是男的，也不会每晚打一小时的电话，更不至于上大课都跨专业腻在一起，最重要的一点，尼尔已经有女朋友。

刹那一直没回复尼尔的短信，毕竟人家都恋爱了，他去当电灯泡有什么意思。然而尼尔好像不在意这些，每天都照常给刹那发上几条。

「是丢手机了吗」

「我今天遇到了很像刹那的人！还认错了怪不好意思的，哈哈哈」

「刹那什么时候有空啊」

「最近都在忙吗」

如此这般。

又过了两天，终于连短信也没有。刹那心里觉得这才是正常的，但事实上静悄悄的手机只让他更失落了。他来首都认识的第一个人就是尼尔，而且几乎是第一眼就让他冒出某种说不明的感觉，像是某种怪异的雏鸟效应，却又不同。‘一见钟情’这个词还没被刹那察觉到，他茫然地继续困苦着。

以前下午最后一节课结束、他时常会急着出校门去找尼尔，现在下课铃响也不用急，反正没有他要等的人，也没有在等他的人。他就慢吞吞地整理书包，偶尔还会帮急着约会的沙慈把课本带回寝室。

他背着书包下楼，经过食堂的时候看到里面队伍很长，懒得去等，就到小卖部买了面包和牛奶当晚饭。离他几步后的女生们在聊今天看到的帅哥，旁边的男生在交流游戏心得，只有他和热闹的校园氛围格格不入。

通往宿舍的人行道两侧的桃花开了，落下的花瓣被踩得很烂，刹那想起剧场外面的路上曾经有过的樱花。顺着红粉飘落的花，他再一次想起钢琴家，疯涌而来的无名苦涩让他不得不深呼吸以平复心情。

到底这是为什么……

“喂——”就在这时，他熟悉的声音从风里吹到耳边，“喂——刹那——！”

刹那惊得停下脚步，他正以为是幻听，却看到宿舍楼下尼尔在冲着自己招手。“刹那！”尼尔脸上带着笑朝他快步走来。刹那没应声，先张望了几眼，那天和尼尔接吻的女孩子没来，但他也不觉得开心，只是突然发现自己怎么净是酸溜溜的念头。

尼尔没跑多少就被几个女孩子拉住问能不能合影，刹那平静转身走了。

他不懂尼尔来找他干嘛，也不懂自己乱成一团的心思是因为什么。

他走得很快，完全不是下课时懒懒散散的状态，一开始还能听到尼尔在喊他等一等，再后来就没声音了。刹那没想好自己要去哪里，看到教学楼就顺势绕到后面。现在已放学多时，原先停放自行车的车棚几乎都空了，他穿过车棚旁边的小路，快走到图书馆时听到后面传来急促的跑步声。

尼尔跑得太急，差点被车撞到，刹那听到刺耳的急刹车声，然后有人骂骂咧咧，走路能不能好好看路自己模拟考从来没出事故之类的话，尼尔道歉几句，又赶紧继续追刹那。

玻璃倒影中能看见尼尔跑过来，他其实刚才紧张得已经不敢再走了，可是现在仍不想面对尼尔，还准备往前走，直到追上来的尼尔把他拉住。

刚跑完的尼尔喘得非常厉害，“哈——刹、那、”他跑太快了以至于完整的话都说不出来，“你这几天——怎么了、、哈、啊、为什么不……回、我短、信——”

刹那撇过头，没说话。玻璃里倒映着他们的身形，尼尔还握着他的手腕，明明才跑完，但是冰凉凉的。不远处差点撞到尼尔的车还在艰难起步，磕磕绊绊地从他们旁边的路上开过去。

“我、还以为你——发生了什么、事情、——我在、你宿舍楼下、等了好久——”

他终于直视尼尔的眼睛，汗水正滑过额头流下来，从尼尔的眼角滑过，长翘睫毛上沾着点或许是汗水、或许是泪水的液体。刹那开口了，“我看到你和你女朋友接吻。”

这么没头没尾的一句话，尼尔露出错愕和困惑的神情，“……什么？”

“在剧场的小门外面。”刹那注意到他发型都跑乱了，又一滴汗从他脸颊滑过，尼尔的眉毛蹙起来，像是在极力回想。

刹那把自己的手从他手中抽出来。

“上周的事吗？”尼尔好像意识到什么，掏出手机，“那个不是我啊……！我不是和你说过我有个弟弟吗——我们是双胞胎，”他飞快地打开手机相册，“你看到的肯定是我弟和他新交往的女朋友。”他把手机递到刹那眼前，CB乐团的大合影，尼尔指给他看相片的左边，“这个是我，”又指相片的中间，“这是莱尔，旁边的就是他女朋友。”

刹那第一眼完全看不出他们有什么区别，尼尔就把照片放大了让他仔细看。二人的差别太微妙了，外表完全一致，只是面对镜头的气质略有不同。莱尔没什么表情，酷酷地稍微仰起下巴，另一边尼尔则搭着同事的肩膀在微笑着。他原先还有点将信将疑，但一看到尼尔的微笑，他的潜意识立刻就明白不会有错了。

尼尔总算把气息捋顺，“之前忘记和你详细讲……我不是曾经用过‘洛克昂’这个艺名吗，当时我弟还是素人，后来他也加入CB，都叫洛克昂的话不好区分，所以后来一起换回本名了……我弟弟莱尔，现在是CB剧团的小提琴手、”

“喔。”刹那猛地抬头看他，差点撞到尼尔的下巴，后者说到一半的话就卡住。

他们对视了一会，刹那先不好意思，他懵懵地觉得又尴尬又害臊，“对不起，我还以为……尼尔有女朋友…我……不合适……吃饭……”

钢琴家放松笑起来，他刚才比刹那还紧张，眉头也舒展开，“我、当然没有啊，刹那在想什么！”他们恢复到之前的关系，尼尔把车钥匙的铁环圈在指上转了两圈，深呼吸几下，“去吃饭吗？你还没吃过吧？”

“唔、嗯，”刹那渐渐地面上发烫，他跟着尼尔在校园里走，心脏这才开始乱跳。尼尔在和他说这个周末是新系列的演奏会，可他一点没听进去，晕乎乎走到车边，坐到他久别的副驾驶座上，才忽然回过神，“尼尔，对不起。”

“——啊？”尼尔刚插上车钥匙，还以为他在说演奏会的事情，“刹那周末没空吗？”

“没有回你短信的事情，非常抱歉。”刹那看起来还是那样平淡的表情，但是尼尔能感觉到他身体绷紧，“我是因为考虑到——”

“没关系的。”尼尔抢先说出，“没关系啦……现在弄清楚就好啦…！以后再有什么误会的话，刹那可以开口问我……毕竟我和莱尔实在长得太像了，哎，也不是第一次被人弄错。”他对着刹那做了一个标志的wink，右手顺势捏着车钥匙解锁启动，“今晚想吃什么？好不容易解开误会可要好好庆祝一下。”

“去上次你说的那家炸鸡店吧，”刹那把安全带系上，尼尔看到他从发丝间露出红透的耳尖，“我前几天吃过了…感觉…还不错。”

“好哦，这周末的话、啊、其实就是后天…刹那有空来看吗……”

“有空。”刹那侧过头飞快地看他一眼，而后又立刻转回来直视车前方。那辆差点撞到尼尔的薄荷绿的车正好停在他们斜前方，是熄火了，刹那心里后悔自己之前的举动，他现在想想那个刹车声更觉得后怕，幸好没有出事。

尼尔假装不知道他的小动作，钢琴家的手扶住方向盘，他思考刹那是不是吃醋了，但是也拿不定主意，又想说不定刹那只是觉得不适合占用他和女朋友约会的时间呢？

车子从学校的侧门开出去，在炸鸡店旁边找了个停车场。冷色光的路灯和夕阳在天空残留的暖色形成反差，刹那从副驾驶座上出来，站在旁边，乖乖地等他锁车，尼尔突然想什么时候带刹那去剪头发好了。

*

夏天快到了。

四月底的首都开始变得温暖，白天的时间明显更长，在晴天傍晚，阳光照得地面极亮，暖融融的。刹那喜欢被晒，尼尔几次三番让他找个阴凉的地方等着，但刹那就算坐在侧门前面的树影下，也会习惯性把腿伸得长长的，将脚踝伸进阳光之中。

天气越来越温暖，上周末尼尔邀请他去听演奏会，之后的这周末就带刹那去把太长的头发剪了。

在理发店里刹那不太自在，钢琴家当然发现了，只是问刹那几句都不答，尼尔以为他是不耐烦，便特意叮嘱发型师吹快一点。刹那剪完头发，他们一同回到车里，大学生才闷闷不乐地和他抱怨，“把后背交给拿剪刀的陌生人…太不舒服了。”

“咦？是这样的吗……”尼尔用手指卷起自己的一缕头发玩，他刚才只是坐在旁边看刹那剪头发而已，“那你以前剪头发……？”

“能不剪的话就尽可能不剪。”刹那又开始像某种小动物一样盯着他，没有杀伤力的眼神，被盯着也只是会让人觉得好笑而已，“尼尔怎么不剪。”

“我的话，其实一般都是自己剪啦，去理发店也只是定期护理而已。你看我这个长度、自己剪完全可以。”他不知道刹那正看着他脖子上的血管和说话时鼓动的喉结，还以为也是在看自己引以为傲的头发。

刹那从尼尔的喉结、看到锁骨、看到低领衬衫的领口，大段大段的肌肤白得夸张，初春时仔细被高领保护的肌肤全都露出来了，怎么不会被晒黑呢？他怔怔地看着，为什么不会晒黑呢？青色的血管若隐若现，衬托出粉白色的锁骨下方的皮肤。当尼尔稍微扭动头部的时候，脖子侧面就有一条连到锁骨的筋特别明显，刹那知道那个好像叫做什么突肌，总之非常性感，他想起那天晚上尼尔为他独奏时也是这样……

“刹那？——刹那？怎么了吗？”

“不，没什么，”刹那迅速把眼睛抬起来，“我也有试过…自己剪……但……不太好。”他看着尼尔的睫毛，“下次的话，能不能拜托你帮我剪头发？”

“完全可以……不过我已经好多年没有帮别人剪了，”刹那不知道尼尔为什么笑起来，看起来非常高兴，发丝从指尖溜走，钢琴家的手就扶在方向盘上轻轻敲打着某个节拍，“上次帮别人剪头发还是在莱尔念高中的时候，剪完被他嫌弃好久呢。”

“高中也算好多年吗、说起来，”刹那停顿几秒钟，目光飘忽着，“尼尔也就二十出头吧？”

“上个月刚过二十四岁的生日，”尼尔笑着注视对方，但是刹那没有与他相视，后者盯着他的手指，他故意说，“我猜刹那肯定是未成年。”

大学生有点震惊和急于反驳地抬起头，目光和尼尔对在一起，“我成年了！”

“啊，没有吧？刹那看起来也比较像高中生……”钢琴家发现刹那的脸颊微微发红，和自己相视的目光看起来随时会溜走的样子，这就害羞了吗，有点像小时候的莱尔，真可爱啊，他继续套话，“按生日来算真的成年了？”

“生日……”刹那努力回想一下，“生日应该是在这个月初……”

“啊，这样——呃！！！这个月初吗？！”他们相遇也正是在这个月初，尼尔忍不住追问他，“具体是哪天？”

刹那把手机拿出来，点开备忘录一个个往上翻，尼尔没想到他连生日都记不住，只好又期待又紧张，眼巴巴看着刹那从第一个翻到最后一个还没找到。“没有生日。”当事人很平静，不太明白这个日期有什么意义，也不明白尼尔期待的眼神。

“学生证上肯定有，你带学生证了吧，”钢琴家的指尖无意识地在方向盘上一下一下点着拍子。

“这个，”刹那从双肩包里摸出学生证，翻到第一页，在他面无表情的大头证件照下方，印刷着出生年月日，尼尔凑过来也想看，但是他坐着也比刹那高了半个头，他没留意到自己的发丝拂在刹那的后脖颈，也未察觉自己的呼吸喷在刹那耳朵上。他凑过来的时候刹那正好用手指按住那行小字，等他身体都贴到刹那肩膀上的时候，大学生才慢慢地挪开手指，露出自己的出生年月日。

“四月七日！”尼尔重新靠回驾驶座上，感叹道，“那天我去火车站弹琴……我和刹那第一次见面的日子……这么重要的日子你竟然都记不得……”

他说的重要日子是指生日，但刹那当然以为他说的是二人第一次见面的日子，遂也露出一点浅浅的笑意，“下次就记住了。”

“没想到刹那真的已经成年了，”尼尔终于控制不住、伸手揉了刹那的后脑勺，刹那发出一点鼻音，不过并未躲开，钢琴家很愉悦地把手收回来，“很好！今晚由我来请客吧！就当是迟到的生日宴——”

*

刹那最近时常做一些怪梦，醒来一概都记不得，恍惚觉得自己好像梦见尼尔。

他晚上多梦，白天哈欠连连，到下午第三节课结束后还想在课桌上睡一会，结果沙慈把他推醒，“放学了，今天没有第四节课。”

露易丝已经从教室后门跑进来，背着一个幼稚园小朋友才会背的迷你挎包、站在一旁催沙慈赶紧走，刹那还半懵，“为什么没有第四节课？周二的话——”

“今天全校的老师都要去开会！沙慈快一点！”露易丝双手着插腰，“你们老师没通知？”

“有通知啦、露易丝……”沙慈还在努力抄黑板上的板书，“我们是再上一周通知的，就那个时候……”

“赶紧收书包啊，别再抄了——你让他把笔记借你不就好嘛！沙慈的舍友……是叫做…刹那？啊、我懂了，是‘那个时候’吧？”露易丝突然对刹那露出很八卦的表情，“你和你女朋友复合啦？”

“——露易丝！”沙慈惊得笔都丢了，“那个、那个——”

“啊？这没什么吧？”露易丝不以为然，“你们都是舍友嘛，难道还没聊过这个话题——诶？？？？？？你这是什么表情……不会吧？！难道真的没聊过啊……男孩子真是！”

露易丝短暂止住话头，沙慈心想得救了，但是坐在一边的刹那还茫然着，“什么话题？”

“就是沙慈说你之前在宿舍失魂落魄，半夜还会说梦话，后来突然恢复精神了，不过做梦的时候还会说——”

“露易丝！”沙慈唰地一下站起来，抱着拉链都来不及拉上的书包，“我、我收完了。”

“好耶、我们走吧！逛街！”

刹那还在等她复述自己的梦话，但是沙慈匆匆讲完拜拜就拉着女朋友走了，刹那继续慢吞吞收书包。他出教室的时候才有点回过味来，一边走一边想：尼尔才不是女朋友。

他最近是有点魔怔，空闲时间总会无意识想到尼尔，还会无意识哼歌。若是以前提早放学的话他肯定会回宿舍看书，但是现在却心里痒痒地，好像不去一趟剧场就没法安心。

于是刹那背着一书包的课本、熟门熟路搭上地铁、最后坐到剧场侧门的长凳上等着。在温暖的夕阳下，他算好可能还要等十分钟，正伸长了腿把脚踝伸到阳光能照到的地方，没想到小门却提前开了。

他熟悉的钢琴师一边松着领口的扣子一边走出来。

“尼尔，”刹那很高兴地站起来，“今天有空去一起吃饭吗？”

被叫到名字的人稍微愣了一下，刹那这才看见他指间夹着一根细长的未点燃的香烟，尼尔看着他，露出微笑，“是刹那啊——可以哦，不过稍等一下，我回去换身衣服。”他转身又进去了，刹那就站在门边发呆，今天的尼尔好像有点说不上来的微妙感。

过了五分钟，门重新开了，出来的是几个女生，刹那在合影上看到过所以知道她们都是尼尔的同事，为首的是个深色长卷发、看起来很成熟的女性，“你是刹那吗？尼尔让你再等一下，他换衣服比较慢。”

刹那不知道该应什么，只点点头，那几个女生就小声说着话离开了。

又过了五分钟，尼尔出来了，“走吧，去吃饭。”

刹那跟着走了两步，还是觉得不太对劲，应该说是很不对劲，他开口试探地问，“吃什么？”

“嗯？”尼尔稍侧过头看他，正想说话

突然刹那停下脚步：“你不是尼尔，”

“——你、是尼尔的弟弟吧。”

年轻男人很坦然地笑起来，直接爽快承认，“没想到这么快就被你发现了，我还在想能骗你多久。”他看刹那一副警觉的表情觉得很好笑，“对，我是莱尔，哥哥今天去隔壁城市演出了……机会难得，就当我请你吧？怎么样？一起吃晚饭。”

刹那兴致缺缺盘算着回学校，莱尔料到他是这种反应，便说道，“聊聊关于我哥的事情。”

他犹豫几番最终还是勉强答应。于是莱尔带他到西餐厅，点了两份意面、巧克力派、慕斯蛋糕、浓汤、还有特调的饮品——和尼尔完全不同的吃饭风格。

吃饭的时候莱尔旁敲侧击打探他，“我好像经常看见你在剧场门口啊，该不会一周七天都这样在楼下等哥哥吧？”

“就四天，”刹那淡淡地回答，“其他三天都有课。”

莱尔刚好喝了一口饮料，几乎是要被呛到，用纸巾捂着嘴咳了几下，他重新把刹那仔细打量一番，像是难以置信，又像是不得不面对现实，“你、这……所以……你真的是我哥的男朋友啊？”

刹那也没想到莱尔会这样问，双手都停下动作，“不是啊，我和尼尔只是普通朋友。”

这个答案让莱尔更加困惑，“我哥就这么默许你每天都这样等他？”

“不是每天。”刹那认真纠正他的错误，一周仅仅四天有空而已。

莱尔一言难尽，心不在焉地吃了几口意面才说道，“普通朋友根本不会这样，你是不是喜欢我哥啊？如果你要表白的话我会为你加油的。”

刹那可能呆了半分钟，“我不知道，”他踌躇着说出自己真实的想法，“也许，是喜欢吧。”

莱尔对恋爱之事经验颇多，也见惯了形形色色的人，但真的头一回见到迟钝成这样的，他一直以为哥哥偷偷开始恋爱了，结果没想到尚还停留在普通朋友的关系。对面刹那一副恍然顿悟的神情，莱尔心想这小孩真可怜，用关爱的眼神又打量几下，忍不住讲道，“你回去好好想想吧，要是不知道怎么给我哥表白的话，我可以教你。”

刹那被他一语点醒，这时已说不出话，脑子里嗡嗡的，但又是清醒的。

二人后来闲话了几句，遂就此别过。

刹那没让莱尔开车把自己送回去，只一个人愣神地沿着江边的人行道往学校方向走。

他原先觉得一团乱麻的心思豁然开朗，从火车站的第一次见面、到后来他四次跑去剧场想还手机、再到几乎每天都等着尼尔吃饭……种种他觉得莫名其妙的不符合逻辑的举动其实都有合理的解释：

他只是想见尼尔……仅此而已。

光是见到尼尔就让他非常高兴。

江潮扑到堤上溅起水花，夜风吹拂着，夹带树丛里的花香与月色的光辉。刹那在月光下，想起他们首次吃晚饭的那夜，也是江边，格调十足的小包间……他在脑海中把这一切都重新回忆，从初遇到相熟、再到约饭、再到散步、有意无意想要见面……就连他生闷气不回尼尔短信的那次……

全部、全部……他这才发现从未尝过的恋爱感情早已萌发，即使只是单恋、这才明白自己早已喜欢着尼尔。

原来这就是一见钟情。

*

时间继续往前走。

暗恋尼尔这件事情成为刹那心底的小秘密，他在那个夜晚诧异地明白自己的感情后，却又迅速冷静下来。不能贸然告白，还不知道尼尔的性取向，况且就算尼尔能接受男性、也未必会回应他的感情。

说到底，他知道自己对于尼尔来说、应该只是个比较经常一起吃饭的朋友，刹那还不至于会擅自把对方的好意理解为‘喜欢’。

维持着之前的状态，很快夏天就正式来临了。

刹那的暑假没有回古鲁捷斯的打算，他向学校提交了留宿申请。从五月份开始他在学校附近的补习机构找兼职，加之每年都有拿奖学金，现在手中有一小笔可观的积蓄，就这样开启了在异国的第一个暑假。

尼尔给刹那送过两次演奏会的门票，二楼的特等席，虽然效果很好，但都不如那天晚上的距离近。刹那的目光总是停留在角落的钢琴上，他喜欢尼尔弹到动情时稍仰头的姿态，也喜欢每一分每一秒都专注的神情。自从他明白喜欢之后，和尼尔相关的一切都被赋予了更多的意义。

暑假的某夜，他们再次谈及尼尔下周的外地出演，钢琴家和他抱怨被取消的曲子也很好听。他在车里给刹那放那首曲子，“FOREVER LOVE……不是摇滚的版本，我猜刹那没有听过……这首也是我很喜欢的……”

其实刹那对音乐没什么了解，他此前都不知道还有这首歌，更别提摇滚的版本。

从尼尔特地买的车载音响中、响起温柔的旋律，这台音响的音质比刹那耳机效果好很多，且不说没有杂音，连微妙的部分都能完美展现。尽管刹那未必能听明白、然而尼尔还是很认真告诉他这些音符美妙在哪里……大学生当然不好意思说整曲听下来都不知道还有钢琴参与其中，只能傻傻地点头说好听。

七分多的曲子，尼尔意犹未尽，但他看刹那一脸茫然还努力想明白的样子，只能感慨道，“要是刹那有机会听听现场版就好了……我一直很想用音乐厅的那台钢琴正式演奏一次，可惜没有机会。”

刹那看着路灯透进来的光照在尼尔的鼻梁上，显得他的五官更加迷人。“尼尔平时不能用音乐厅的钢琴练习吗？”

“可以是可以……排练和演奏的那种感觉是不一样的，我知道有些音乐家会觉得弹给谁听都一样……只是对于我来说，弹给同事和弹给观众是完全不同的感觉。”尼尔做了一个无奈的表情。

刹那沉默地思考着措辞，他知道这样说有些自大过头了，却找不到更好的说法，“我可以当尼尔的观众。”刹那努力让自己显得正常一点，“虽然这样不太算尼尔想要的正式演奏，但如果——”

“啊，”钢琴家有点意外，“刹那愿意来听吗？你觉得现在怎么样……我们可以像上次那样偷偷溜进去……”

刹那简直求之不得，拼命抑制着才没有看起来过分高兴，他绞尽脑汁憋出一个字，“好。”

于是他们像几个月前那样，把车子停在音乐厅附近的停车场，然后从侧门进去，刹那坐到第一排正中间的位置，尼尔把其他的灯都关了。

钢琴家站在正中央对他鞠躬，“请欣赏今晚的特别演出，曲目，”他突然停住很短的几秒钟，“FOREVER LOVE。”他这回没再wink了。

刹那心跳加快，哪怕知道只是曲名而已，仍不免有点飘飘然的意味。

钢琴独奏的FOREVER LOVE，比尼尔播给他的版本清淡许多，更纯粹的声音，诺大的音乐厅里，尼尔指尖下的音乐是全场的焦点。他想起第一次坐在这个位置的夜晚，彼时还不知道心跳加速的缘由，现在回想，原来那个时候暗恋的萌芽就已在疯狂生长。

他注视着尼尔，钢琴家居然也侧过头看他，这瞬间他几乎贪婪地希望、在这动情的琴音中、时间能被冻结。二人短暂的对视，刹那不确定尼尔是否在笑，他的注意力全停留在那双温柔的孔雀色的眸子上。这一切都像非常不真实的美梦，刹那沉醉于舞台上尼尔的身影，连音乐都有点朦胧的意味。

告白的词句在他脑海中仿佛酝酿，仿佛最后一个音结束之时便能顺利成章地吐露爱慕之情，刹那踌躇着，这几个月的等待好像终于有突破口了，他深藏在心底的秘密即将在今夜传达出去。

最后一个音结束，音乐厅里戛然寂静。如梦似幻的情感回到现实的世界里，尼尔看着他，刹那已经站起来鼓掌，半晌，才突然说，“很好听，我很喜欢……”

尼尔稍腼腆地微笑着对他点头，“谢谢。”

于是二人同来时那样，并肩准备出去，刹那从半醉的情绪中清醒了。

关灯之后，黑漆漆的空间里，他知道自己的手背和尼尔的手背都快要碰在一起，隐约能感觉到热度，但却没有勇气触碰。

“刹那觉得怎么样，这首——”尼尔突然停住，小声说了一句‘糟了’。

——舞台另一侧的小门发出开锁的声响。

刹那还未反应过来，就感觉尼尔猛地抓住自己的手，而后迅速地打开他们面前的小门，慌张地拉着他跑出去。另一侧立刻有人冲他们喊，“什么人！”

尼尔肯定不是第一次经历这个，他熟门熟路带着刹那往小路跑，在小巷子里面绕来绕去，最后跑到小公园里面，藏进高大树丛背后的绿地。

追他们的保安早就不见踪影了，二人跑得气喘吁吁。尼尔刚才一路都拉着刹那的手，逐渐从拽着变成相握，这会他们的手也未松开。刹那的体力比他稍好点，但照样喘得厉害，心跳的声音撞击着耳膜，他知道尼尔的心跳也与自己同样。

大概缓了几十秒，尼尔才与刹那对望，汗水滴下来亮晶晶的，他大笑起来，刹那也笑着。

他们牵着手沿林中的鹅卵石小路往前走，绣球花在两侧怒放，层叠而诗意，路灯昏昏暗地从繁密的树叶间洒下些许亮光，偶有萤火虫从他们前面远远地飞过，蛙声虫鸣应和着。

呼吸已经平静下来，只是心脏还怦怦乱跳，刹那不想松手，他主动找话聊，“为什么要跑？”

“其实，”尼尔和他坦白，“在非正常上班时段……音乐厅的乐器私人使用的话是需要提前申请的……毕竟都是公家的东西、又比较贵重…像这样没能提前申请又偷偷用的时候、肯定免不了被一顿啰嗦。”

“但就算跑了的话，只要看监控录像不就可以发现是尼尔吗？”绕过几棵高大的梧桐树，已经能看到鹅卵石路的尽头，满是暖光的小广场，二人都有意识地放慢脚步。

尼尔当然知道查监控就会被发现——他跑的时候只是怕连同刹那一起挨骂而已。

终于他们走出了昏暗暧昧的林间石路，路灯的光线暖暖地洒下来，带着夏季夜间都散不去的大地的热意，他们停下来，默契地相视几秒钟，手就慢慢松开了。

“明天还可以见面吗？”尼尔的指尖在空气中半蜷着，皮肤上还残留着温度。这双惯于在钢琴上舞蹈的手刚才紧紧握着一个比自己小了几岁的男生，并不仅仅是怕连累他挨骂，或许是早就有牵手之意。

“可以。”刹那一副欲言又止的表情，“下周……”

尼尔自然知道他的意思，“啊啊、抱歉了、下周的门票我也没办法弄到。”

刹那张了张嘴，先点点头，才再次开口，“没关系。”他本来想讲自己早已买好音乐会的门票、和往返机票，但话到嘴边止住，他担心自己跟随得这样紧会惹人不快，又担心多做多错，心下已决定悄悄地去异国看尼尔的演出，再悄悄的回来。

*

CB乐团这次是应邀而去，来回机票和住宿费之类都是邀请方出的。他们只需提前从首都直飞过去做准备。演出安排三天后在夜间时段，连续五天的夜场，结束后还有一天的自由活动时间。总而言之，尼尔会有九天的时间在外地。

他在和刹那认识之前也不觉得出差小半个月太久，甚至还会把去外地工作当成放松身心的旅行。

然而这次心里却有点别的滋味，谈不上不舍，只是有点惘然。他出发前每天晚上都和刹那吃饭，回家收行李的时候就想为什么不能把刹那也打包走。尼尔偷偷查过机票，也有动过邀请刹那的念头，可惜旺季机票太难买，最后只能平静接受现实：他不可能带着刹那一起出差。

抵达南半球的第一天。

飞机在下午落地。入住酒店、熟悉场地、试音、排练、陆陆续续忙到深夜尼尔才歇下来洗澡更衣。

他很想找刹那聊天，苦于没有合适的理由，想了好半天才先把沿街雪景照片发给刹那看。后者很快也回了一张照片，大概是在校园中拍的。尼尔顾左右而言他，聊两三句，试探性地问刹那有没有看过下雪、要不要视频聊天看看南半球的雪。

刹那当然同意，于是二人开了视频通话，尼尔给他看窗外洋洋洒洒的大雪，又在房间内转了一圈，说了点闲话。刹那一个人在宿舍里穿着黑底白字的睡衣，背后是床帘，尼尔不常看他没戴眼镜的样子，很稀奇地多看几眼，还偷偷截屏存着。这是他们认识以来第一次视频聊天，刹那起初面对镜头还有点紧张，后来渐渐放松。

第二夜亦如此，尼尔又找借口开视频电话，和刹那分享白天的见闻，其实并无要事，他单纯想看看刹那而已。到第三夜的时候稍有不同。不只是因为刹那没再穿那件印有‘俺はガンダム’字样的睡衣，其他的也有什么与前两夜相差甚远。

尼尔很快意识到这点，但他觉得自己的猜想很离谱，还是先聊了彼此的日常才忍不住开口问，“刹那……现在不在宿舍吗？”

电话对面的人很明显地停顿几秒，“在宿舍。”刹那这样回答他。

然而不论是光线还是刹那身后的白墙、都不像是宿舍的样子，尼尔没再就这个话题聊下去，毕竟刹那不在寝室还能在哪呢。

这三天一晃而过，时间在反复的排练中转瞬即逝，很快就到了正式会演的夜晚。市区里的雪断断续续的，空气里充满冷飕飕的雪的气味，尼尔时常因此想起他在故乡看到的雪，也想起这些年在首都的雪，各有千秋，但都很美。他真想和刹那一起看看雪景，首都的冬季还要再等半年，却又彷徨害怕，不知道半年后他们的关系还能不能像现在这么好。

近三小时的演出，加之谢幕后的卸妆更衣，尼尔回到酒店已是夜里十一点多。他洗漱完刚好零点，算算二人的时差，他猜想刹那可能睡了，但就在他拿起手机准备随便翻社交软件的时候，便有短信的提示音先响起。

是他以为已经睡着的刹那发来的。「今晚辛苦了」

尼尔方才还有点乏累，这会不知怎地来了精神。二人照例先短信来往几条，再和前几夜那样开了视频通话，这次他们都是躺在床上，刹那半张脸陷在枕头中，尼尔也差不多。

非常明显能看出刹那不在宿舍，纯白过头的被褥，暖黄的亮光，甚至刹那转动手机的瞬间还能看到漆成白色的床头板上的水晶形状小夜灯。尼尔出差住酒店的次数不少，自然是立刻明白。他没问，只是在自己脑海里无意识地帮刹那找借口，或许宿舍楼突然停电停水之类的也有可能、大概迫不得已才住酒店吧。

他知道刹那不是会乱来的人，然而心里难免好奇，惦记了一整夜，到第二天早上排练时才终于用音符挤掉了那点胡思乱想。

第二场也非常顺利，他卸完妆、换好衣服、从大剧场出来时天边还飘起了细碎的夜雪。接他们回酒店的车停在路边，车顶上已经有一层薄薄的白色。覆盖了积雪的草坪上还有工作人员堆的手拿小提琴模型的雪人，冬天柔和而冷淡的夜色，冰凉浪漫笼罩整座城市。

他走过去，在不远处路灯下站着的人也朝他走过来。尼尔以为是等着签名的粉丝，没想到那人走到他面前，居然是他再熟悉不过的声音，“辛苦了。”

尼尔这才认出被围巾裹得只露出眼睛的刹那。这个中东小孩一定是首次经历这样冷的天气，厚厚的围巾缠得很不漂亮。他想着要找机会教刹那系围巾，但又高兴得几乎想现在就抱住对方，就算尚有理智、也顾不上出差在外的规矩了，和同事讲了一声就拉着刹那找地方吃夜宵。

这个点没什么饭店营业，最后二人只好找了一家看起来比较正常的酒吧。

刹那和他坦白自己是前天到这边的，并且五场的票都买了。这简直出乎预料，尼尔没想到他能抢到门票，追问他是什么时候着手准备的，但刹那不肯说，于是这话题便岔开了。

二人吃了甜点，小酌几杯，互相道别时就好像他们还在首都那样，只是从夏天变成了冬天而已。

到第三场，尼尔在上台前从幕布后一直窥看观众席。他很快找到刹那，坐在中间排偏角落的位置。正式演出后他不敢分心，只偶尔在曲终的间隙偷偷看刹那的方向。演奏结束便匆忙换了衣服，妆都没卸就拉着刹那吃夜宵。

第四场，刹那的位置更往前许多，这个距离足够近，近到让尼尔在偷看刹那的时候发现对方也在看他。他的目光像是被烫到那样急忙收回，演奏中途是再也没有分心去看。他说不出是羞怯、还是怕分心弹错……终于熬到谢幕才鼓起勇气再看过去。

第五场。

开演前粉丝们和关系者的送花中，尼尔收到了一束匿名者寄来的花束。朴素配色的花束，不太常见的搭配，浅色玫瑰，淡蓝色的洋桔梗，夹着他不认识的小花和满天星，非常雅致。一张手写的贺卡，写着‘给尼尔·狄兰迪’，和一个小小的钢琴摆件。

这个模型与他和刹那初遇时、并肩弹奏的那架钢琴是相同的。从外形颜色到细节都完全一致，尼尔惊异自己居然能记得这样清晰，而后很快意识到字迹也是刹那的字迹。他揣着兴奋感在后台的休息室里坐立难安，隐约预感到了什么，却又兴奋地未敢多想。那束花和小小的钢琴摆件让他心底泛着甜意。

尼尔照例从幕布缝隙间窥探观众席，每排都看过去，却没在人群中看见刹那，直到正式开演——他猛然间发现刹那居然买到了第一排正中间的位置。

时间恍惚回到他们认识没多久的夜晚，也是这样的位置，也是这样的距离，也是这样的彼此注视。

他本不应该在这样重大的场合走神，然而心神荡漾无法抑制，宛若这剧场内的百人皆是空气，此间仅有他与刹那二人。他这时心里已经开始酥酥地发痒，手上虽未曾有差池，可灵魂早就神游到许久前的夜晚，他第一次为刹那独奏的夜晚。

有什么东西破土而出的声音在他心里随着钢琴声出现，那些早有预示的累积在这时候终于被他注意到。

如此正式的场合，他居然在想着私人的情和爱，像个上课走神的优等生，毫不顾忌有多少目光看着他、毫不顾忌有多少人在听他演奏的曲子，他头一次这样不顾大局地沉溺着。

刹那温柔的目光让他心醉。

在这场的中途，水晶钢琴下的台子缓缓升起，连同雾气缭绕的舞台效果，雪国的故事在音乐中逐渐往高峰而走。

刹那就在第一排抬头看他，二人无言地对视着。尼尔想起他牵着刹那在树林里散步的那次，又想起刹那与他闹别扭的那次，以及他们的点点滴滴，所有的一切的回忆现在都让他不可能再抑制住自己的感情。

朦胧的情愫弥漫在音乐之中，似乎是因人造白雾的效果，所有的一切都变得暧昧不清，像一场突如其来的梦。他终于渐渐地缓过那股酥麻的甜滋味，目光恋恋不舍地从刹那模糊的面容移回黑白键上。他今晚首次认真看看自己指下的琴键，意外地还有些陌生感。

尼尔想起和刹那初遇的那天，这小孩在人来人往的火车站前直勾勾地注视自己，叫过来也不太说话，坐在自己身旁乱弹一通，目光带着腼腆而坚定的意味。一双手不够灵巧地按着黑白键，但是接过名片时指尖的肢体语言却几乎是虔诚的……

他把数月前的事情记得清清楚楚，心脏因为想到刹那而扑通扑通跳得非常快。最后曲终谢幕，他的视线又与刹那勾在一起，虽还羞怯，但又渴望地无法自拔。尼尔仓皇而害臊地回到幕后的休息室，急急忙忙换回常服、抓起手机就跑出去。

大片的雪花慢慢飘落，夜空泛起深蓝色，外面观众都还没散完，刹那孤零零只身一人站在剧场门口的喷泉旁边，双手插在兜里，大半张脸被围巾裹住，一对眼睛亮亮地扫视周遭，看到他便露出雀跃的神情。

尼尔快步走下台阶，跑过去，刹那还没来得及说辛苦了，钢琴家就抢先开口，“刹那。”

他看到刹那睫毛上挂着很小的晶莹的雪子，方才演出时的心悸感又蹭地蹿出来，尼尔听见自己说到，“刹那，你这搞得像是要追我一样啊，你不会是、喜欢我吧？”

这时，怦怦极快的心跳忽然好像正常了，可能找回以往的频率，安分守己地在他胸膛内运动。雪花变得密集，鹅毛大雪夹在风中，隐约还有风声在高楼间回响。周围有人声、车鸣笛声、喷泉流水声、略嘈杂的环境。

下一秒钟，他看见刹那毫不犹豫地点点头，于是一切的声音都如同静止，他顾不上这是公共场所，顾不上周围还有路人、看过他演出的观众、粉丝……尼尔一把抱住刹那亲上去。

他的唇含住刹那有点冰凉的唇，舌头伸进去，搅着，舔着，恬不知耻卷住刹那的舌尖吮吸。他太多年没做这种事情，甚至动情到忘记呼吸，眼睛看着刹那的眼睛，彼此的呼吸彻底搅在一处。他或许早该和刹那接吻了，在第一次他们并肩弹琴的那时，他的身体似乎一直在等待着这一刻。尼尔纵情地与刹那接吻，毫不吝啬伸着舌头、在刹那的口腔内翻弄。

若不是因为太激动而忘记呼吸，他可能都不想停下来，四周大概有好事者在吹口哨，不过尼尔已经无所谓了，他喘着气问刹那，“你就没想过我会拒绝吗？”

“我知道，你也喜欢我，”刹那用舌头飞快地舔去下唇湿漉的水光，尼尔停顿几秒，再一次亲上去。如果说他方才已是心动，此刻就是情动，双臂都紧紧抱着刹那，隔着他的风衣和刹那厚厚的羽绒服，彼此的胸膛极力想贴到一块。他从来没有在公共场合做过这种粘腻的调情，面上害羞着，可真不知道怎么能停止，刹那的双手也抱在他腰上，二人又亲了几次才意犹未尽分开。

剧团里规定了出差时每晚都是要住安排的酒店，私自外住要提前请假说明。尼尔今晚没有回去的意思，他靠在刹那身上，直接给同事打电话说今晚不回去住，打完电话又微笑着看向刹那，带着一点羞怯和难掩的兴奋。

他们打车回到刹那下榻的酒店，离这里不算远，可是十分钟的车程也让他等不及。尼尔与刹那牵着手坐在出租车的后座，他都不敢与刹那对视——因为太想接吻了。他自以为不是那种、会肆无忌惮在出租车里和男朋友卿卿我我的人，更讽刺的是，此前就算在恋爱期间，他也没多少亲密接触的渴望……甚至有一段时间质疑过自己是不是性冷淡。

他现在看着车窗外美丽的雪景，脸颊却开始发烫，他从来都不知道自己竟然也会这样。

终于熬到目的地，几乎一下车就忍不住想与刹那接吻，后者像是明白他心中所想，主动拉过尼尔、笨拙地模仿尼尔舌吻的方式、在路灯下给了他一个青涩而挑逗的吻。钢琴师的脸上浮起羞桃的颜色，刹那十指相扣拉着他去便利店，然后在他耳边小声问，“今晚可以吗……” 

尼尔从货架上拿起一瓶通常款的润滑液，“可以。”

刹那看起来同样兴奋，伸手想拿旁边货架上的避孕套，尼尔拉着他，“那个可以不用买、”刹那转过头有点困惑地等他解释，尼尔紧张得找不到好借口，居然讲到，“加上那个的话…我带的现金不够。”

刹那下意识摸向自己的口袋，尼尔立刻按住他的手，“不买也没关系的。”

没什么经验的刹那信以为真，遂只买了润滑液。二人便迫不及待直奔刹那住处。

很普通的酒店客房，单人床，洗得发白的被子和同样白的墙壁。他还没仔细看看这个房间、刹那就贴上来与他接吻。尼尔太喜欢和刹那接吻的感觉了，一边亲着，一边动手把刹那的衣服剥去。他才想起自己忘记应该先回自己的住处拿换洗衣物，但这时已无暇顾及，胡乱地互相扒干净彼此的着装、赤条条地裸着相拥而进浴室。

暖气吹得人浑身都燥热，花洒的水温调试妥当后，二人就紧贴着在温暖的水流下接吻。他们本来想着先洗澡再做，可是这样暧昧色情的氛围还怎么可能好好洗澡，他们都勃起了。刹那第一次见到尼尔的下体，和身高体格成正比的巨物，颜色偏红，可是和刹那的贴在一起的时候还是很白。

水流浇过他们的肉体，被打湿的阴毛贴在胯下，尼尔的阴毛也是褐色的，蜷曲着，衬得那根阳物充满男子汉的气概。相比之下，刹那的比他略短一点，虽粗细大致差不多，可加上原有的肤色差和阴部色素沉淀以及杂乱的阴毛，他的那根远不如尼尔的漂亮。

——尼尔不这样觉得。

他知道才确认关系的情侣做这种事情可能有点太超过了，但是刹那的那根与他自己相贴在一处时，奇怪而变态的想法就自然在他脑海中冒出来。他在刹那惊异的目光中蹲下、再张口含住了男朋友的生殖器。

他第一次给别人口，还是给自己最喜欢的男人……说是男人也不太准确，尼尔总是感觉刹那只是大孩子而已。包括勃起的性器官，看起来也很孩子气。

起初稍还有羞意，尼尔一边吃一边把头发撩到耳后，他也不太懂怎么吃，只在青春期不懂事乱看黄片的时候，跳着看过那么几部gv。他很长一段时间都以为自己是直男，这些年空窗期才后知后觉应该是双性恋。反正含着舔总是错不了的，他慢慢地吃进去，做了一个深喉，而后大概是不习惯嘴巴里满满涨涨的感觉以及龟头压迫喉咙的痛感，于是就让那根先退出了。

刹那勃起的阴茎上沾满他的唾液，尼尔凑过去吻住龟头，他在心里谴责自己变态的行径，可是嘴和手都停不下来，他就像影片里出来卖的男妓一样蹲在地上给刹那口交。那根虽然不如他的大，可是吃到嘴里还是撑得很，他把嘴巴完全张大，含住前半部分轻轻吮吸，双手抚摸着未被吃下的后半截与阴囊。

当他努力尝试深喉的时候，鼻尖就会碰到刹那的阴毛，未被修剪打理过的草丛般的毛发，他偷偷去嗅刹那的荷尔蒙的气息，身体如同发情般更加、更加兴奋。

刹那被他弄得发出‘唔’的声音，一手扶在尼尔脑后，一手托着尼尔的下巴。想在那个舒服柔软潮湿的口腔里进出一番，可是又不忍心看到尼尔呛出眼泪的样子。尼尔努力舔弄他生殖器所发出的水声，咽下多余的唾液时若有若无的吞咽声，以及紊乱的呼吸声……都非常刺激。刹那从来没经历过这个，他连手淫都不常有，更别提做爱了，此前完全是处男。因此哪怕尼尔这样笨拙的口交、偶尔牙齿还会碰到他阴茎上、深喉也马马虎虎，就算是这样的口交他都舒服得要命。

“尼尔，”他的拇指擦去爱人嘴边漏出的淫液，“我、我想做……你愿意和我做吗？”

尼尔含着再舔了一下才让他退出来，还有点没含够的感觉。那双弹钢琴的漂亮的手一下接着一下帮他撸着，打着花里胡哨的圈，借着唾液和水流因而很顺畅地快速撸动，嘴唇贴着刹那的龟头，舌尖俏皮地从嘴角伸出去偷偷舔着，微笑地说道，“当然。”

刹那立刻把他从地上拉起来，接吻的时候还能品尝到生殖器特有的咸腥气息，尼尔比之前更想做了，下胯蹭个不停，龟头甚至在刹那的皮肤上磨蹭出无色的液体。

还好洗澡前他们顺道把润滑剂放在浴室的架子上，这时一伸手便能拿到。刹那有模有样地往手心里倒了一滩，他和尼尔说，“可能会痛……弄痛你的话和我说一声……”而后就往尼尔的尻穴摸去。后者还正在心里纠结谁被操的问题，尼尔一直以为自己应该是1，但男朋友已经摸了他的屁股，他犹豫着，没有拒绝，隐隐约约竟觉得这样挺好的。

他自己的手往后面摸，扶着刹那的手背，触碰到自己的穴口，手指也想探进去，但是刹那的另一只手把他的手抓回来握着。二人再次亲在一块。

“不会痛，”尼尔在接吻时小声说道，“刹那再加一根手指进去吧。”

他不知道已经二指在其中了，被扩张的感觉没什么痛意，只是很微妙，用这种地方做爱真的可以舒服吗？异物感很奇怪啊。刹那亲亲他，“好。”

第三根手指也进去了，尼尔漫不经心地与刹那接吻，甚至觉得可能接吻比做爱更舒服。但突然——内里的某个位置毫无预兆地被戳到了。那简直像不小心被电到、又与触电完全不同，说是痛感也不对，应该是很舒服的，说是快感也不准确，因为强烈到让他有短暂的意识空白。太奇怪了，他本来还勾着刹那黏糊糊地接吻，这时候却只能半张着口发不出一点声音，连呼吸都不自觉停了。

“怎么了？是很痛吗？”尼尔答不上话，刹那看他表情不是痛苦的样子，又试探地往那处摸，这下尼尔直接哼出绵长的、有点撒娇意味的、完全违背他本人意志的声音。刹那知道他是舒服了，手上继续摸着，眼睛直勾勾地看尼尔的反应。

那双绿眼睛从朦胧渐渐恢复过来，脸颊发红，开口说话时的声音连他自己都陌生，“够了吧、唔……”听起来非常缠绵的嗓音，他喘着气，缓了几秒钟才说出后半句，“插进来。”

他俩都没经验，男人和男人的性交要扩张到什么程度并不懂。尼尔靠在浴室贴满蓝色马赛克瓷砖的墙上，温热的水流浇湿他的身体，他抬起一条腿勾在刹那腰上，一条腿踩着地砖站稳了，双手努力拉开自己的穴口。刹那贴过来，龟头碰到他手指，分不清是水还是润滑液，湿漉漉极了。性器挤进他的内部，连同他的手指都被挤进去了，里面饱得不像话。

他把自己的手指抽出来，双手伸到刹那的肩头。男朋友托着他的屁股，生殖器慢慢地就完全进去了。心理上的满足感大于肉体的，他抱着刹那接吻，下身本能地来回晃动，规模宏伟的阴茎在空气里抖动着。当刹那掐着他屁股肏到底的时候，尼尔的龟头便会撞到刹那的小腹上，在水痕中留下不可察觉的淫液。

起先也没什么，没多少快感，主要是和刹那结合这件事情本身让他快乐，后来进出几回，不知怎地就碰到了……神秘而美妙的性感带。尼尔像个女人一样被肏得吸气，虽然还搂着刹那接吻，可是已经有一点浅浅的闷哼了，屁股很主动地绞紧。刹那知道他舒服，可方才不过是无意碰到，不知哪个角度肏进去才能碰到尼尔的好球带，遂又没轻没重地尝试了几回，才渐渐掌握要领。

尼尔的肚子里热乎乎的，刹那在其中享受，他第一次做爱，此前都不知道会是这样快乐的事情。他自己打飞机也只是一般般，看a片甚至没什么感觉，知道性交这回事，也知道性高潮，只是他自慰时从来没想到插入自己心爱的人的身体中竟会是如此——！

接吻，疯狂的接吻，像是不必呼吸。肢体紧贴着，极力相拥，他们就应该合为一体。

刹那起初还在想该如何做爱，但真正进入状态后，做爱就像心脏跳动一样自然而然，无需细想，他的性器本能地在尼尔的体内耕耘。肠道蠕动着迎合他的侵犯，被肏爽的时候会咬紧，再很腼腆地放松肌肉邀请男根深入。

那柔软的、温柔的小洞洞，初次做爱就能制造出大量快感，私处如同被替换成女性的器官了，为什么被男人侵犯会这样舒服。尼尔的腿发着颤，脑子里混乱地想着好舒服和为什么，唇舌还与刹那的含在一起，浑身都陷入情欲之中。

“刹那，好舒服，里面，”他已经不太清醒，接吻的时候想表达自己的快乐，但一开口就是很色气的嗓音，实在是太陌生的声音，他对自己的声音感到羞臊。不得已忍了半分钟，很努力地想回到正常状态，“和你做爱好舒服。”这下说话声没有情欲的味道，但喘气和吸气仍然非常勾引。

刹那看起来比他平静许多，就算呼吸粗重地，脸上也还是淡淡的神色，“我也是。”他感觉到尼尔的手指摸进他的发丛里，指腹欲求不满地挠弄他头皮，刹那又亲上去，果然作乱的手指便安分下来。

指尖从他后脑勺摸向脖颈，最后就环在他脖上，亲昵地蹭动。

“那边……”尼尔呢喃着，他催促刹那肏前列腺附近的位置，被肏的时候轻轻地哼哼几下，还不满足，“里面，再深一点……啊、刹那、、舒服吗、”

他大半个人都挂在刹那身上了，被肏得眼角都挂着几滴生理盐水，眼神飘忽，半张着喘气的嘴一直想要被男朋友亲吻。大概是快高潮了，尼尔的手紧紧扒拉着刹那的后背，说话声音颤颤地，“刹、刹那、”他想说什么，说不出，叫了男朋友名字后便浅浅地吸气，像是在抽噎，又好像不是。

“怎么了？是痛吗？”刹那停下来。

尼尔低头与他额头相贴，不知是鼻音还是媚叹，浴室的水声掩盖了他轻声呻吟，“不是痛……很舒服、里面被刹那弄得很舒服、啊——拜托……继续、可以继续做、哈、、啊啊啊…刹那、好喜欢……”

刹那含着他的下唇，在纵情接吻的时候再次肏起来，他方才还没有注意到，这时才从水流声中辨别出二人性交时肉体相碰的啪啪声、阴茎在软穴里抽动的滋噗声，很淫乱的动静，比他很久前看过的a片还更夸张的交配声响。

真的要高潮了，阳具和肉穴都发热着，再摩擦几番，尼尔的声音已是克制不住，有点染上哭腔，换气和喘息都很色，叫出的短音像是勾魂一样抓挠着刹那的心脏。他在推特上看过尼尔哼曲儿的短视频，是那种很多女孩子会喜欢的帅气声音。现在尼尔发出的颤音比正常时更加性感，刹那从来没有听过的，有点甜甜的意味，一声声叫得他耳朵都软了。

“你的声音真好听啊。”刹那亲他嘴角，替他舔去流出来的唾液和滴下的泪珠。

尼尔大概没反应过来，忽然一手从刹那肩头拿下，摸到自己的阳具上，那物满涨地蓄势待发，他漂亮的手就握住根部，他和刹那解释，“想……想和刹那一起高潮。”

刹那没料到他会说这种话，更没料到那么漂亮的、白皙的、如模特的手会做这种事情，那双手以往都是优雅地按着琴键，亦或是成熟地把住方向盘，和刹那牵手的时候也是带着成年人的翩翩风度。这样的手怎么能粗鲁地握着湿漉的生殖器。刹那腾出一只手覆盖在尼尔手上，“我来帮你。”

钢琴师很高兴的样子，小小声说好，于是再次双手都搂紧刹那的脖颈。刹那圈紧他的根部，“尼尔的手是来弹钢琴的，这种事情交给我就好。”尼尔被他说得有点害羞，不过很快那丁点羞意就完全被兴奋埋没。

刹那单手环抱他肏着，这次直奔高潮而去。尼尔的身体先高潮了，但是被握着的性器没办法射，在刹那的手里涨成深粉色。肉穴里酥麻的快感像是炸裂开，如同山火蔓延，烧得他头晕脚软，踩着地面的那条腿都没多少力气，整个人全靠墙壁与男朋友支撑着。刹那在他屁股里进出几回，被穴肉吸得也受不住，他想退出来射，但是尼尔紧紧搂着他接吻。

“射进来……刹那、射进来、没关系的、、”

他全无办法，真就埋在甬道深处射精，同时手也松开，尼尔的阴茎应着高潮的余韵喷射出没有气势的精液，溅到刹那下腹的精液又迅速被水流冲走，流到地上看不清了。

非常舒服的性体验。尼尔不知道是自己主动勾着刹那接吻，也不知道是自己把男朋友贴得很紧，好一会终于缓过神，还在心里感慨刹那做爱的时候好粘人啊、真可爱。

刹那在他的身体里射完，被他拉着亲了一会，肚子里本来就发热，阴茎也还没软，被亲完就又想做了。他不敢太折腾尼尔，乖乖扶着自己的阴茎退出来，含得太紧的结合处发出像是塞子被拔出的‘啵’的一声，羞得尼尔满面春色，眼睛里含着的最后几滴泪水晃了几下，然后流出。

尼尔的性器在射精后就软下来，垂在腿间，只有刹那的在拔出来以后还是勃起状态，精液从合不拢的穴口流出来，尼尔难为情地把腿从刹那腰间放下来。他看刹那的阴茎还挺着，很可爱地挂着几丝精液，于是伸手摸着那根，“还想做？”

“唔……”刹那不知道怎么答，他是想做，可是刚才看尼尔的穴口被他干得红红肿肿的，又于心不忍。

“刹那想再做一次也可以哦。”尼尔把花洒从墙上拿下来，他只在小时候帮过弟弟洗澡，这时候肢体却很自然地想起该怎么做。他帮刹那前胸后背都冲一遍，然后自己贴上去，故意把刹那圈在怀里再去挤沐浴露，揉搓沐浴乳也像是调情。

他的手在刹那身上很煽情的抚摸，从肩膀摸到刹那的指尖，他拉着刹那的手放到自己胸肌上，又挤了一滩沐浴露淋上去，刹那当然明白他的意思。尼尔的肉体在浴室的蒸汽中显得更白，二人本来肤色差就很明显，刹那的手揉着尼尔的胸肌时，虽是想把沐浴露涂匀，可是看起来真像在玷污。

他们干柴烈火地做完刚才那番，双方都意犹未尽，这下互相抹沐浴露又勾起彼此的性欲，弄到最后自然是抱着接吻，身体带着滑溜的泡沫贴在一起。他们胡乱地冲干净身上的泡沫，尼尔心里已经隐隐约约地想做，然而刹那还惦记着给他清理射进去的精液。

刹那让尼尔趴在墙上，肌肉紧致饱满的屁股翘着，手指如同扩张一样探进软穴里，试图把里面的种子都弄出来。就算知道尼尔浑身都很白，但是当看到臀部的时候刹那照样忍不住吞口水。光滑白皙的腰部连同臀部的曲线都非常漂亮，穴口因被肏还有点红红的。手指伸进其中，白浊色的精液不情不愿地从肉红色的穴内流出来，又色情又美丽。他的手指难免会不小心碰到好球带，尼尔一开始还想忍，可是多被碰到几次后就受不了，他让刹那先抽出来，而后转过身抱住男朋友。

刹那打算继续帮他清理干净，然而受不住尼尔失控的蹭动，那根规模可观的白种人性器再次勃起，撒娇般地在刹那下腹蹭来蹭去。刹那原先是决心自己忍忍，现在才明白过来，“再做一次吗？”

尼尔还埋在他颈窝，大概是害羞吧，声音闷闷的，“嗯。”

于是刹那把他从浴室里带出来，用大毛巾包着擦干，帮尼尔擦身体的时候、他就搂着刹那接吻，等擦得差不多了，刹那托着他的屁股把他抱回床上。

房间里的暖气开的很足，尼尔一丝不挂地被放到床上也完全没觉得寒冷，他前几分钟还有点害羞，这时只剩兴奋。完全没想到刹那这个理工科的小孩浪漫起来也挺浪漫的，而且看着只是普通的体格健壮而已、没想到手劲能大到把他抱起——尼尔在被抱起的那瞬间还以为刹那会这样把他摁在墙上干炮。

他躺在床褥上偷偷回味被抱起的刺激后劲，没注意到刹那已经把他的腿抬着，手指都插进来了他才后知后觉地哼出声。

穴里残留着没清理干净的精液，手指在里面稍搅几下，精液淌出几滴。尼尔还在胡思乱想，没说话，刹那又是寡言少语的类型，沉默地帮他扩张着，一时间房间里只有咕啾咕啾的水声。

尼尔的后面初被开发，快感阀值尚未提高，还处在敏感的阶段。刹那帮他扩张完准备进去时，忽然发觉恋人已经又射了一次。尼尔就那样抿着嘴、一声不吭地被他指奸到射精了，精液还挂在腹肌上缓缓流下。

刹那装作没发现，只是握着尼尔的脚踝放到肩头，俯下身与之接吻。恋人被他亲完仍然很紧张，双手紧抠着床单，眼神颤颤的，眉头稍蹙。可怜模样。刹那往自己阴茎上淋了润滑液，扶着性器往那个小洞洞里面捅。方才在浴室做过一次的地方仍然紧得仿佛处女穴，他才进了一半，尼尔就发出细碎的呻吟，“不行、不行了！好涨啊、刹那的……太大了！”

肉体本能地挣扎起来，那修长漂亮的腿从刹那的肩头滑下，大开着往他腰上蹭去。分明在浴室性交时还很容易进去的地方，这时不知为什么会咬得这样紧。尼尔未想到自己紧张到这种地步，可是他也舍不得刹那拔出去，两条腿交叉着把男朋友牢牢锁住。

刹那怕伤着他，正准备退，却退不出。“还是先别做了，我不想弄痛你。”

“呃…不、”尼尔伸手用力拉着刹那的手腕，极力挽留，“只是太涨而已、不会痛……进来。”

但已经进不去了，刹那就这样浅浅地动起来，很温柔地先让尼尔适应，而后再稍微触碰内里的某个地方。躺姿比站姿更容易找到敏感带，加之刹那擅于学习，哪怕只是做一次都已明白其中的诀窍。

尼尔就渐渐地从有点难受的表情变为意乱情迷，原先紧抿着的嘴唇都张开了，在刹那温柔的进攻中发出时轻时重的喘息和呻吟。他吸气时会发出‘哈’、‘哈啊’的声音，大概自己没多少自觉，但其实非常可爱。刹那的生殖器慢慢地也完全插入了，“尼尔，这样可以吗？会痛吗？”

“啊、、那个…呜、嗯——更多……”他的双腿勾着刹那，大腿内侧的肌肉蹭着刹那的皮肤。

“更多什么？”刹那看到那双孔雀绿的眼睛里再次溢满泪水，对视时泪水就从眼角滴下。他的眼睛因为流泪而更动情，亮亮的，像宝石，让人无法移开视线。

“哈啊…呼…………”尼尔的手无意识在他小臂上用力握着，睫毛扑闪时滴出更多断线的水珠，“……名字。啊、啊、、再叫一次、我的…名字。”

刹那心里简直爱他爱得要命，忍不住再俯下身吻他，然后才说，“尼尔。”

“尼尔、”刹那特地凑到他耳边，“尼尔，舒服吗。”

被男朋友叫了名字的尼尔露出幸福而高兴的神情，喘着气，腰部都从床板上飘起来，脚尖用力踩着被子，下半身主动迎合肏弄。他也呢喃着刹那，在短促的声音和鼻音中努力想咬字清醒，可惜这时候从他嘴里发出的声音都与挑逗无异。

他的双手都抓着刹那的小臂，被肏得过分舒服到不清楚自己在做什么，指腹紧紧按着刹那，是怕男朋友不给他做吗、抑或只是在被肏得摇摇晃晃的时候本能地想抓住救命稻草。生理盐水的闸门彻底坏了，他被干得有多少舒服，就流了有多少眼泪。

肠肉彻底沦为性场所，不知道是不是被操熟了，和雌性的小穴一样会痴缠着索取快感。整个体内都又热又软，做爱的时候上下的嘴里都能发出极可爱的声音。刹那好想不管不顾地在他身上发泄，可是也不忍心伤着他，即便龟头都戳到结肠口了也不忍肏进去，只是在外面磨磨蹭蹭。

实在是太舒服了，说是人间极乐也不为过。在这大雪纷飞的异国他乡，他俩在这充满暖气的旅馆里做爱，交媾，缠绵着接吻，言语除了彼此的名字就只剩下直白得下流的淫词媚叹。

好像二人都又快抵达高潮，可尼尔还未抚摸过自己的阴茎，尺寸不俗的巨物今晚彻底成为摆设，在被侵犯时抖动着溢出前列腺液，唯一的用途只有射精……像是花瓶般装饰性的存在。快高潮时他又一次往下伸手，这次刹那直接帮他握住。

“刹、刹那、、唔、里面、那边…哈、、”他努力想和男友一起射，但又爽到不行了，眉眼间难掩快乐神情，若不是生殖器被男朋友抓住、此时定会射得一塌糊涂。微启的口中能看到被亲红的舌头和大量来不及吞下的口水，仿佛樱花季节的春池。

“尼尔、”刹那这时也快去了，他看尼尔匀称的充满男人味的白皙胴体，忽然间想起博物馆中的大理石塑像，大抵维纳斯也不过如此，漂亮的脸，丰腴的乳房，六块腹肌，形状很好看的生殖器，修长的四肢，以及发出动人声音的唇。他忍不住说，“尼尔的身体真美啊……”

“呼唔、？嗯、？”那张平时很会说笑聊天安慰人的口中说不出任何长句，深邃的双眼闭着。

已是高潮。

尼尔的身体突然无规律痉挛着，如脱水的鱼在他身下抽搐，大腿把他夹得紧紧的，穴里也咬得紧，这尻穴还真以为自己是用来交配的地方，很渴望似的等待着被男朋友播种。一张英气的脸蛋泫然欲泣，平时的男气早就没了，几乎比女人还更女人。尼尔都不需要说什么，只消喘着气看着男友，就足够诱惑。

刹那往他体内多撞了几回，顶着最深处来回蹭弄，又深入浅出大开大合地折腾，弄得干性高潮的尼尔都快昏过去时才终于停下运动，于是阴茎再次埋在尼尔的肚子里射精了。他松开手，尼尔的性器比上回还不如，漏尿似的漏出断断续续的一点稀薄精液。完全已经是女人姿态。

这次做得很尽兴，尼尔抱着他拼命索吻，好不容易恢复过来的声音很认真在接吻空隙说，“没想到刹那这么厉害……早知道、早知如此应该…”他脸红扑扑的，后面的话说不出，只小小声讲，“好高兴。”

“我也是，”刹那托着他的腰想把他从床上抱起来，但尼尔手劲更大，直接把刹那拉到自己的怀里。他身上还残留着高潮后劲，穴里时不时绞紧，双手搂着刹那接吻，脑子都有点晕乎乎了，虽然知道要去清理，但暂时是一秒钟都不想分开。

刹那先陪他厮磨一阵，才把软下的阴茎从尻穴中退出，将他整个抱起。刹那猜到尼尔大概是喜欢被这样对待，那修长的匀称的四肢都主动地紧紧勾在刹那身上，直到走进浴室、又亲了几次，尼尔才从他怀抱中落地。然后带着兴奋和羞意试探刹那，“是不是很重？”

“还行。”刹那实话实话，“我不太懂怎么抱比较好……”

尼尔不好意思说其实刚才就非常好，只腼腆地往刹那鼻尖kiss了一下。

精液正从他腿间流下来，先前被抱着走去浴室的路上也一定有精液漏出，或许滴在地上也有可能。虽说内射是尼尔提出的主意，可他这时候却知道害羞，心里一边舒爽，一边又暗骂自己淫乱。如果用套的话就不至于事后浪费时间清理了，他可以有更多的时间和刹那在床上温存。他诱骗刹那不要买套时只是想着无套做爱更亲密，而且男性也不怕怀孕，完全忘记考虑事后清理的问题。

现在他再一次趴在浴室的瓷砖上，背对着刹那，修长笔直的双腿张开，淫荡地翘起屁股等待男朋友帮他清理私处。他不知道自己的白皙的臀部被肏红了，也不知道精液从其中流出来有多情色。

刹那的手指先进去，很温柔的撑开一点，先揉了几下，然后把花洒的水流调小一点，再往他穴口冲洗。“会不会痛或者太烫？”

“唔……”尼尔单手捂着嘴，“不、不会。”

大概是水流声掩盖掉了他说话时的颤音，刹那未发觉异样。手指往深处摸去，这个被使用过的小洞洞里吃了很多精液，刹那射的时候不知道会弄得这样深，挺内疚的，“下次还是戴套吧？这样是不是对你身体不好？”

尼尔被他摸得都舒服了，浑身软绵绵地趴在墙上，咬着自己的手指才没有叫出来，也不知刹那怎么突然话这么多，只好硬憋着喘息，装作若无其事地答道，“没关系吧，不要小看我、啊、”

刹那专注地清理后穴，没留意到尼尔又被弄爽了。他不知道能不能直接用水流冲进去，转念想想这里都被自己生殖器插过了，应该还是认真洗洗会比较好。于是他用二指撑开尼尔的软穴，把花洒对着小洞洞冲洗，里面红粉的穴肉在水流下显得很鲜嫩诱人，他不敢再做了，强忍着不要勃起。

大概冲了几下，他继续用手指往内摸，确认是流不出精液了，再撑开用花洒清洗。但突然，被他撑开的穴口剧烈收缩起来，尼尔翘着的屁股也摇摇晃晃。刹那还有点茫然，只听到尼尔好像闷哼和啜泣着，而后就看到恋人还未勃起的阴茎中忽然流出大量无色的液体。

不像是尿液，可也绝对不是精液啊，刹那不知道他是被自己弄潮吹了，非常茫然地停下来，把尼尔翻个面，才看到男友眼中淌出的生理盐水。“怎、怎么了……怎么了…这个……我弄痛你了……”

尼尔不想让刹那看到自己这样失态的样子，用手背挡着眼睛喘了好一会，终于没再射出液体的时候才把手拿开。他一拿开就后悔，刹那根本什么都不懂，满脸焦急自责看着他，尼尔愣了几秒钟，伸手把刹那抱住，“不是的，不是因为痛。”

“但是尼尔……”

“这是潮吹。”尼尔没想到自己人生中竟然会遇到这么羞耻的情况，潮吹完还得更羞耻地给男友科普性知识，“潮吹就是……是……很舒服所以、所以会发生的事情。”

“啊，”刹那的眼睛怯怯地，“我还以为是因为被我弄痛——”

尼尔直接亲他一口，然后为了让男友放心而不得不坦率说出真实的感受，“超舒服的……”

刹那大概信了，也回吻他。

二人在浴室里亲来亲去，又是抹沐浴露又是说情话，磨磨蹭蹭洗完出来的时候都已后半夜了。尼尔穿不进刹那的睡衣，勉强穿刹那的内裤都有点紧巴巴的，他不好意思裸睡，只好穿件酒店的睡袍。

他们关灯后在床上抱在一起，刹那没有完全学会舌吻的技巧，还是会被亲得喘不上气，尼尔故意用了点小技巧想撩他，没想到亲完就听到刹那闷闷地说，“为什么尼尔这么会接吻？”

尼尔便笑道，“我好歹比你大这么多吧，”他没细想，“总有过一两个对象的。”

黑暗中刹那的手就在被子里面摸过来，而后整个人都挤过来和尼尔贴在一起，沉默地主动亲吻着。一下下，像是极力想证明什么，又像是想留下痕迹。尼尔的手从他腋下穿过去，安慰地抚摸刹那的后背。

小男友亲得他嘴唇湿湿的，真的是吃醋了，被抱住的时候还想接吻。毕竟是没谈过恋爱的小孩子，尼尔任由刹那亲吻撒娇，等终于消停下来，刹那就埋在他胸前不吭声。钢琴家的手温柔地按摩他的后颈，然后说，“我爱你哦，刹那。”

这句话像是魔咒一样让刹那把头从尼尔胸前抬起来，重新蹭回枕头上，他拽着尼尔的手，在昏暗混沌的房间中与那双宛如绿松石的眼睛对视。

这句话他从数个月前就想说，而现在，经过激烈欢爱之后，他想到这句话时仍然心跳加速得不可思议，“我也是……我也爱你，尼尔。”

告白的言语作为这天的收场真是再合适不过，缠绵的爱语中，肉体也放松下来。困意席卷了这对热恋小情侣，虽然刹那还在继续小声地和尼尔说着表露爱意的短句，但渐渐的，二人就一同陷入梦乡了。

这夜因为睡前做爱发泄多余的精力，一夜无梦，安稳地睡到半上午。

尼尔先醒来，陌生的天花板映入眼帘时还有点懵懵地，转头看到沉睡着的男友才想起前夜的事情。他感到不好意思，事后回味昨夜的欢娱简直是浪过头了，他第一次和同性做爱就被搞成这样，而且对象还是个比自己小这么多的、没有任何恋爱经历的男孩子。他暗骂自己没出息，又觉得充满罪恶感，和刹那做爱几乎像是在和未成年做爱。

刹那的呼吸声很均匀地喷在他耳边，睡颜比醒时还更幼，让他充满罪恶感地心生怜爱。尼尔偷偷盯着看，心里盘算着拿手机偷拍男友可爱的寝颜，然而他的手刚伸出被窝，刹那就迷迷糊糊醒了，“唔……？尼尔？”

“早上好，刹那。”

“巡演…结束了……尼尔…是不是暂时放假……可以不用…急着回去、对吗……”刹那的眼睛一眨一眨的，越睁越小，尼尔点点头，他就很高兴地贴过来，蹭到尼尔身边再安心地闭上眼。

尼尔怕吵到他，遂也没有起床，而是稍微转身搂住刹那，后者回抱着，偎在怀里继续睡。尼尔不常睡回笼觉，但是今天看着刹那的寝颜，居然大脑也开始昏沉沉地犯困，于是他俩就这样抱着又睡了几十分钟。

再次醒来时外面已经大亮，刹那一脸睡足的表情窝在他胸口，尼尔有一瞬间以为男友是想吸奶，但很快他意识到刹那肯定不懂这种情趣玩法。

刹那只是像小孩子一样靠在他胸前，“早上好。”

尼尔想到吸奶，兴奋感随着害羞而起，他睡袍的领口大开，奈何刹那根本无动于衷。被子里刹那的手只是往他身上摸，不是向上，而是向下，从睡袍侧面摸到他腿间，然后隔着内裤握住晨勃的生殖器。

虽说他们昨夜纵欲欢娱了大半宿，但晨起时二人的下体仍涨涨的。刹那上学时少有晨勃，他偶尔那么一两次消不下就去冲冷水澡，他不知道尼尔以往是怎么处理的，不过现在已是恋爱关系了，帮忙做这种事情应该也是正常的。

刹那的手试探性摸进尼尔的内裤里，后者没喊停，也没拒绝。他不太熟练地摸了几下，偷偷去看男朋友的表情，这时尼尔咬着唇，半闭着眼，什么声音都没有，很含蓄的姿态。但是那根粗硬的东西却一直往刹那手心里钻去，还有那双弹钢琴的手，也摸索到刹那的腿间。灵活的、大人的手。

半闭着的眼睛悄悄睁开，尼尔没想到刹那一直都在盯着自己看，他们目光相对，身体里的热浪又翻涌着，昨夜初尝同性交媾快乐的肉体又想做了，尼尔没好意思再要，他的腿从睡袍里伸出来，赤裸地勾着刹那。

他和刹那都未提做爱之事，就这样暧昧地在彼此的手中射出精液。

起床洗漱后，二人下楼去买面包牛奶之类的早餐，外面还在下雪，冷得刹那鼻尖红红的，尼尔终于有机会帮刹那整理围巾。他的手很巧，绑法也更漂亮，刹那乖乖地让他弄完，然后凑过去‘啵’地一口亲到尼尔嘴角上。

他们在面包店买完早饭，心照不宣回到客房，聊着闲话。先前还在商量早饭后要不要去附近逛逛，可是真当早饭吃完，挤到不宽敞的洗手台前轮流刷牙剃须，互相问出今天做点什么的时候，二人的躯体便先于大脑而行动。尼尔接过刹那手中的剃须刀，小朋友脸上的泡沫还没刮干净，明明都看不出有胡须但还是一本正经地剃须的刹那非常可爱，尼尔托着他的下巴，指腹擦去余留的泡沫，然后是一个极具成人感的kiss。

这日顺理成章而极其淫靡，他们原先的出行计划彻底取消，完完全全变成在酒店里做爱。

从床上一直做到窗边，中途有电话打入时二人稍作停歇。到最后，尼尔几乎已经都站不稳，身体里残留了大量的快感让他摇摇欲坠。在此前他完全不是沉溺于性爱的人，就算自慰也不会超过一周两次，但和刹那做爱让他不得不认识自己的另一面，甚至做到什么都射不出来还意犹未尽。

刹那亦如此，与尼尔的结合让他前所未有地这么沉湎性快感。藏在胸膛里的爱意彻底溢出来，他曾经知道自己喜欢尼尔，可从不知会是这样的爱，想让恋人更加舒服，想让恋人一直舒服下去，想爱，想做爱，想神魂相融，想肉体之欢。

*

返程时，天大晴。路面上积雪白得发亮。

刹那在出发的前夜退了房，和尼尔一起住到CB乐团所在的豪华酒店里，早上再搭着乐团的包车去机场。上车时，阿雷路亚和索玛在第一排讨论哈雷屡次飙车终于被吊销摩托车驾照的事情，提耶利亚闭着眼睛在听歌，莱尔先看到哥哥身后还带着刹那，他促狭地笑起来，然后偷偷给兄长竖起拇指。接着坐后面的同事们也都看到刹那，甚至还有小声给他们鼓掌的。

大家对刹那的出现毫不震惊，这半年来刹那经常等着尼尔下班也不是什么秘事，甚至很多人还以为他们早就恋爱了。他俩穿的都是高领的毛衣，一上车就坐到最后一排的角落十指相扣，虽看不出脖颈上浅浅的吻痕，但那种腻乎的氛围，旁人猜也能猜到他俩做过什么。

刹那先前没抢到直飞的机票，订的是飞到首都隔壁城市再转乘火车回去。尼尔遂也改签机票，再一起重新买连座的火车票。他们这时候正是所谓的热恋期，昨日在酒店做了一整天还意犹未尽，今日改签重买七七八八的都不嫌麻烦，乘飞机时也是握着手讲悄悄话，恨不得粘在一起才好。

他们乘坐的火车在傍晚抵达首都，夏天傍晚的天空还很亮，晚霞横跨整个天边。

这是刹那与尼尔第一次相见时的车站，见证他们初逢的钢琴伫立在霞光里。

那时的青涩与躁动都历历在目，刹那现在知道是一见钟情。他牵着尼尔走下长长的台阶来到钢琴边，像初春的那天一样，行李放在旁边，二人并肩坐到琴凳上。

“弹什么？”黑色钢琴光滑镜面的倒影中，刹那带着笑意问尼尔。

尼尔伸手帮他理顺被风吹乱的头发，很克制地在他嘴角落下一吻。“都可以。”

刹那认真地把手放到琴键上，尼尔对他的水平已有认知，正准备出手挽救，忽然发现小男友的弹琴水平居然提高了，虽然弹得磕磕绊绊，但多少能听出弹的曲子。刹那只会前半部分，大抵是背谱没有背熟，他卡壳的时候求助地看向尼尔，钢琴家温柔地接着他停止地地方弹下去。二人宛如回到初遇之时，只是心里的情感已完全不同。

在夏季的暖风中，尼尔一手覆着刹那，像是在带他弹琴，又像是在示爱。霞光穿过高楼，金橘色和淡蓝色的天空映在高楼玻璃窗上，蓝花楹的花瓣随风飘落。真不可思议啊，二人同时想到初逢的点点滴滴，既像是巧合，又像是注定。他们本是并无交集的两条平行线，却因这架钢琴而产生交点，冥冥之中因缘际会。

曲终，尼尔与刹那十指相扣，在这人来人往的火车站广场上、在这见证他们相识的钢琴前、交换了一个极放肆大胆的深吻。二人亲呢注视着对方，呼吸也相缠，爱意难掩。

“刹那进步很快嘛。”尼尔的指尖轻挠弄刹那的手心。

他的恋人无言地微笑着，指尖和指尖相触，彼此的温度从其中传来。

远处的教堂发出整点的钟声，盛夏夜幕降临前，天空是比初春时更浓郁的蓝色，茂盛的树木映衬其中，颜色和颜色相交织。蓝花楹树下的草坪满是落下的花瓣，绿色和蓝色相融。白鸽群从城市的高楼间飞过，盛暑的蝉鸣声夹杂着钟声与汽车声，在这样的世界里，他们再一次拥吻。

END.


End file.
